Delectable Christmas
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright with the holiday's coming up, I decided why not start by having a holiday themed fanfic! I figured now would be a good time to start that way I'll hope to have the final chapter up on Christmas day or at least before February.

I originally had this as an Inuyasha x Kagome fic. However after re-reading it, I decided to take a leap and make it a Vegeta x Bulma fic. I've been reading Vegeta x Bulma fics for a while so I hope this is good. Of course I will say they might seem OOC, especially Vegeta, but hey its fanfiction so anything goes!

Also this is an AU fic and everyone is human, so no Saiyans or powers or anything of the sort. And I'm not sure what other people use as Vegeta's last name, so I'm using Mallie-3's last name for Vegeta from her stories so hope it's okay.

Anyway sit back, relax, and happy reading for my first Vegeta x Bulma fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or 'Candy Christmas' by Adrianne Byrd, which this fic is based on.

Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta Ouji, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..

* * *

A giddy Carla Jinn raced through the Christmas decorated office of NuMedias in her black Prada heels and tight pencil skirt. "He's coming. He's coming." She infirmed the ladies in their cubicles.

Practically all of the women whipped out their compact mirrors, added swaths of lipstick and checked to make sure that their various hairdos were picture perfect. Some even added a spritz of perfume. A split second later, the _ding_ of the elevator bay had them all scrambling to put their mirrors and makeup away and cast their eyes toward the elevator doors as they opened in time to see their morning attraction.

Vegeta Ouji lifted his head and strolled into the office dressed in a sharp slate gray suit that fitted his frame to an absolute perfect tee. The man effortlessly oozed sex appeal. Heads swirled, hearts fluttered and panties grew moist as he glided past the company's supermajority female staff. There was something for everyone. Whether you liked a broad chest, powerful legs or a sexy ass, Vegeta had you covered. Without a doubt, he put the "h' in handsome and the "s" in sexy. With his dark eyes that would melt you into a puddle of goo, and black hair that stood up in a flame you just wanted to run your hands through it, he was the very epitome of a Greek god and the definition of fine.

"Morning ladies." He greeted.

"Morning Vegeta!" The women chorused back, cheesing their best smiles.

His lips lifted a bit to reveal a white smile that lit up his entire face. He even tossed a wink to a few lucky women who looked ready to swoon out of their chairs. In NuMedias, Vegeta was, hands down, a bona fide rock star and the female employees were his number one fans.

"Well don't you look lovely this morning Inari?" He said stopping in front of his assistant's desk. "New outfit?"

Inari blushed and fluttered a hand to the top of her sweater. "What, this old thing?" Her gaze caught the price tag hanging from her wrist and she quickly dropped her hand to her lap. "Um, Mr. Ringo scheduled a meeting this morning at ten so I took the liberty of rearranging your nine-thirty for three o'clock."

"I'm sure Ms. Washi was thrilled about that." He joked.

Inari turned up her nose. She couldn't stand the uber-rich femme fatale who tied up her phone line at least six times a day. " _Mrs._ Washi threw her usual fit because she can't see you when she wants. But I told her to either take the three o'clock or wait until after the Christmas holidays. Needless to say she took the three o'clock opening." Inari discreetly pulled the tag off her sleeve and then handed him his morning messages. "If you ask me, _Mrs._ Washi is interested in more than just business."

Vegeta's smile stretched wider. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He said with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Uh-huh."

"Any idea what the ten o'clock meeting is about?" He absently shuffled his morning messages around, trying to pretend that he wasn't anxious to hear who made top sales executive of the year and would most likely get the promotion to VP of sales.

"Well, it is that time of year." She said, seeing through his act. "It could be the big announcement."

He then glanced around the office. "Any word how our main competition has fared yet?"

"Not yet. That camp is keeping their cards close to the vest…but if you ask me…" She leaned forward and whispered. "I think you're finally going to knock Ms. Briefs off the throne."

He shrugged even though his smile grew wider. "I don't know. Briefs has been number one for the past seven years."

"Yeah. But that was before _you_ joined the company. Now there's some real competition and frankly my money is riding on you."

"Don't tell me there's a pool on this."

"Are you kidding? There's a pool on everything in this office."

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed. "But for the record, I wouldn't be so quick to count her out. The woman is a tiger."

* * *

Bulma Briefs breezed through the doors of NuMedias looking like a million bucks in a pleated, houndstooth Victoria coat, large Gucci shades and a pair of Christian Louboutin's that hadn't hit the shelves yet. It had been her philosophy to be number one in both business _and_ style.

"Good morning, Ms. Briefs." Wendi, the front desk receptionist, greeted her with a smile and a half nod.

Bulma waved in acknowledgment and continued with the conversation that was buzzing in her Bluetooth. "No. Mr. Renjiro, I'm all over it. I'll have my assistant, Kin, send those proposals over to you within the hour by courier. Trust me, you're going to be thrilled with the final product." She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

Just before the door closed, a team of men in blue suits crowded in behind her. "Good morning, Ms. Briefs." They greeted her in synchronized precision.

She pressed the mute button on her Bluetooth and flashed them all a sweet smile. "Good morning, gentlemen." She said in her best feminine purr.

Each one of them beamed smiles back at her like eager puppies, starving for her attention. She enjoyed her power over the opposite sex. It was an art form that she'd spent years perfecting and putting to good use her entire career. And why not? If men insisted on thinking with the wrong head, why not use it to one's advantage?

The elevator's bell dinged a second time before the door slid open. "You all have a good day." She said sweetly and then sauntered out of the small compartment with a little extra swing to her hips.

"You too, Ms. Briefs."

Bulma caught the few eye rolls and head shaking from a few dozen women in their cubicles. Hypocrites, each and every one of them. She'd seen how they all fawned and swooned over that self-absorbed, conceited playboy Vegeta Ouji. They, along with half his client list, made fools of themselves hanging on his every word and blushing like know-nothing teenagers whenever he dropped platitudes or phony compliments. She, on the other hand, saw straight through him whenever he turned his so-called charm on her. The eye-winking, the slow, deliberate way he licked his lips or how he would purposely invade a woman's personal space so that his masculine scent permeated your senses so that he could try and seduce his way into whatever he wanted.

She knew that playbook.

Hell, she wrote it.

"Morning, Kin." She said, breezing past her desk. "Call the courier. I need you to send that final proposal over to Mr. Renjiro's office pronto." She tapped her earpiece. "Mr. Renjiro? Yes. I've arranged everything. We can reconnect in one hour."

"You're the best." Renjiro said.

"That's what you're paying for." She volleyed back and then disconnected the call.

Behind her, Kin marched in with a smile and Bulma's morning order of a tall half-skinny, half-one percent, extra hot spilt quad shot, two shots expresso, two shots regular latte with whipped cream. "Here you go. I already called the courier service when I first came in this morning. They should be here any minute now."

"Great." Bulma whipped off her shades, sat her briefcase down and peeled out of her coat before accepting her latte. "Have you tracked down Tao Anderson yet?"

"Still on it." Kin grimaced. "I swear that the man is worse than Carmen Santiago."

"That may be, but we need to find him. Landing an account with his company, any account will be like a cherry on top for that VP position." Bulma took her first sip of coffee and sighed as her morning caffeine fix immediately started to settle her nerves.

"Speaking of which." Kin said. "I had to rearrange your calendar today. Mr. Ringo called for a ten o'clock meeting."

Bulma's mind raced. "Any clue what it's about?"

"None." Kin glanced over her shoulder to double-check that they were alone in Bulma's posh corner office and still elected to lower her voice. "I did hear some speculation in the break room that Mr. Ringo has made a decision on the VP position and he wants to announce it early before Christmas break."

"Really?" Bulma leaned back in her executive leather chair with a sly grin. "Have you crunched our numbers?"

Kin looked downright giddy. "1.8 _billion_. Five percent higher than last year's total. We're a shoe-in."

Despite the good news, Bulma shook her head. "Don't count our chickens before they're hatched. Any clue how _he's_ doing?" She didn't say his name because she'd made it a rule never to utter that slick devil's name in her office, the one who had all the women in the office losing their minds.

Mr. Hot Shot. Mr. Know-It-All. _And_ Mr. Pain-in-the-Ass. Well, at least in her ass. From the moment he'd walked through the doors of NuMedias, it seemed that everyone at the company could talk of little else. In a way, it was sort of understandable. In his short time at the company, he'd completely shaken up the game. Landing and closing big advertising accounts with what seemed like little or no effort at all. Now he was nipping at her heels and threatening everything she'd worked for.

After seven years of being on top at this company, the VP position should've been a no-brainer. Instead, Mr. Ringo, who'd seemed just as hoodwinked as his female employees, spent boys night out at ball games, cigar bars and gentlemen clubs with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on a regular.

"I don't have any solid number." Kin said. "But I know that sneaky assistant of his has been nosing around lately trying to find out our numbers."

"Oh really?" Bulma took another healthy gulp of her coffee. "That means that he thinks he actually has a shot of winning this." She shook her head. "Bastard."

A knock had both women jerking their head toward the open door. A young lanky-framed man removed the earplugs to his iPod from his ears. "I'm here to pick up a package?"

"Right." Kin strolled out of the office to retrieve the package for Renjiro, leaving Bulma to churn this latest information inside her head and more importantly, to try to guess what was going on in Vegeta Ouji's head, because in the end only one of them could be on top.

* * *

Vegeta strolled into the conference room along with a few other ad executives. All of them slapping him on the back and congratulating him on his presumed promotion.

"Man, you got this in the bank." Raditz, a fifteen-year employee, boasted. "Believe me when I say that you're our hero."

A murmur of agreement encircled Vegeta as a few more pounds his back. Vegeta held up his hands and tried to feign humility, but in truth his ego was swelling so much it could barely fit into the room. His history with Bulma wasn't as long or as aggressive as his colleagues, but she definitely brought out his competitive side like no other.

Before meeting and, consequently, bumping heads with the woman, Vegeta had always thought that women who looked like Bulma got their money from either posing in front of a camera or by hooking their claws into aging billionaires during their annual trophy-wife hunt. Sure, it was a bit sexist, and maybe he shouldn't have told her that at a cocktail party, but that had always been his experience.

Frankly, nothing in his life had prepared him for meeting a woman like Bulma Briefs. The West University grad was quite possibly the smartest person he'd ever met. He'd witnessed on several occasions her ability to talk about virtually any subject and recall facts and figures off the top of her head. And except for the guys she squashed in competition, men absolutely adored her.

With good reason.

He and Bulma had a secret. They had actually met two years before he came to work for NuMedias, in Bora-Bora, in fact. He'd never forget her itsy-bitsy silver dress that had had him thinking about putting a ring on it.

Krillin, a short, bald-headed man who'd had the misfortune of coming in a distant second in sales for the past seven years, puffed out his chest and added his gruff two cents into the mix. "I plan to snap a picture on my iPhone and make Christmas cards when Ringo makes the announcement."

The guys laughed.

Nappa, another bald-headed man put his two cents in by saying. "It's time that bitch was knocked off her high horse and Vegeta is just the man to do it."

The crowd laughed. Vegeta frowned.

It was unfortunate that Bulma chose that moment to prop up against the conference room's door. "Think so, Nappa?"

The group of gossiping men jumped and swiveled their necks towards the door. The festive celebratory atmosphere evaporated despite the fact that Bulma was smiling. "Sounds to me like you _boys_ can't handle a women playing in your little sandboxes." Her eyes swept toward Vegeta. "Pity."

Vegeta started to clarify that Nappa wasn't speaking for him, but then Mr. Ringo waltzed up behind Bulma.

"Good morning gentleman…and Ms. Briefs."

Bulma titled her head and then entered the conference room with her head high and her hips swinging. Angry or not, every eye followed her as she made her way to the other end of the long conference table.

Vegeta's gaze roamed from her hips to her perfectly round ass that had a nice jiggle when she walked. He sucked in a quiet breath and even mouth, "Damn" before she sat down. The hard-on he'd had from the moment he'd laid eyes on her stretched a few more inches and challenged the seams of his pants. It must've been true for all of them because he and the rest of his colleagues scrambled for chairs before their dicks saluted her, including Mr. Ringo.

"Looks like we're all here." Mr. Ringo said, straightening his tie and clearing his throat. "How is everyone doing this morning?"

Everyone responded with an out of sync chorus of "good" and "fine."

"Great." Ringo plopped open a leather folder. "Well, I'm only going to take a few minutes of your time. We usually announce our top ad executive around this time every year. And as you also know, Sloan Yasahiro will be leaving at the end of the year, so I'd decided that this year's top executive will be assuming his position."

A lot of head-bobbing and sideward glances followed Ringo's opening statement. Bulma calmly drew a deep breath and folded her arms under her breasts. The injustice of this position being awarded on the basis of just this year's performance pricked her skin. It seemed to her seven-year proven track record would have been the way to go, but whatever.

"The accounting department crunched the numbers, several times, and to my great surprise we have a first." Ringo said, clapping his hands together.

"A first what?" Bulma asked, not sure that she was following him.

Ringo's face lit up. "Our first _tie_."

Bulma and Vegeta leaned forward and blinked stupidly at him. "A tie?"

"Amazing isn't it? Both Bulma Briefs and our new guy, Vegeta Ouji, had generated 1.8 billion in ad revenue for our company. Absolutely amazing in this economy." He led everyone into a round of applause, but a current of disbelief rippled around the table as well.

Vegeta and Bulma's gazes flew to one another. Neither of them looked as if they were ready to swallow that bitter pill. In fact, Bulma's hands itched to wrap around the smug bastard's neck and squeeze it until he passed out or someone called the cops.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Bulma asked, returning her attention to the head of the table. She hoped to hell that he wasn't about to suggest that she and Vegeta share the VP position. That would just lead to the next world war.

"It means that we're going to have a sort of a face-off." Ringo announced proudly. "Between you and Vegeta here."

Vegeta looked skeptical. "I'm not following you."

Ringo continued to look proud about this scheme he was cooking up. "We usually run these from November to November. But given the stakes I'm going to a one-month only competition between the two of you. So whichever one of you lands the biggest account in December will win the salesperson of the year _and_ land the VP position."

* * *

Whatever smile Bulma had sported when she'd walked into the conference room was definitely gone by the time she rushed out.

"This is some bullshit!" She declared. Breezing past Kin and storming into her office.

Kin grabbed her notepad, jumped out of her seat and followed her boss into her office. "How did it go?"

"Close the door."

Kin doubled back and closed the office door. "Was it that bad? Did Veg−"

" _Don't_!"

"I mean…did _he_ beat us?" She fretted.

"No." Bulma dropped into her chair and drew in several deep breaths, but it really wasn't helping. Maybe if she pinched herself hard enough, she'd wake up from this nightmare. Desperate, she actually grabbed the back of her left hand and pinched. "Ow."

Kin frowned and stepped back. "Are you all right? Do I need to call someone for you?"

"No. But I could really use a drink."

"It's not even noon yet."

"So? Who made up that rule?"

Kin eased into one of the vacant chairs across from her desk. "Maybe you should just tell me what happened."

"That _man_ is what happened." Bulma exploded. "The good ole boy system is alive and well on Park Street. Every one of those assholes knows that I deserve that VP position. But they keep inventing new ways to move that damn goal post farther and farther away from me."

"Wait. You won the best sales, but they still gave it to Veg−"

"Ah. Ah. Ah!" Bulma waved her finger back and forth. "Don't you dare say that man's name!"

"Sorry."

"They didn't give either one of us the position… _yet_?" Bulma couldn't stand sitting anymore so she hopped up from her chair and started pacing back and forth in front of the window. "I have the good mind to quit."

"What?"

"Start my own agency. Yeah. Hell, my clients love me. They'll follow me wherever I go." That last part was spoken with a little less conviction. There was never any such guarantee in this business. Over the years she had witnessed many friends and colleagues take that leap of faith only to crash and burn in the brave world of start-up ad boutiques. The truth of the matter was that a small _anything_ was usually swallowed up by a bigger fish.

"Ms. Briefs, I'm still confused about what's going on." Kin said.

"It's a tie." Bulma said, rolling her eyes. "Can you believe it?"

"A tie?"

Bulma quickly gave her assistant a recap of her morning meeting and then felt herself get all heated again. "You know. I should just let them go ahead and give it to that asshole. That's what they want to do anyway. I mean…what am I supposed to do in December? It's our weakest month as far as snagging new accounts. All the bigwigs are going to be Kami knows where during the holidays."

Suddenly, Kin's mouth stretched into a wide smile.

Bulma stopped pacing. "What?"

Kin started fanning herself with her notebook. "I think I'm about to earn a big bonus." She sing-songed.

"Oh?" Bulma's blue brows leapt upward. "I'll be the judge of that. Whatcha got?"

"The address for Tao Anderson's company Christmas party. Word is that he'll be in attendance. I figured that you might be up for crashing a party."

Bulma's heart raced, but she kept it cool for a few more seconds. "You're kidding me."

Kin shook her head. "Let's just say I pulled a lot of strings and agreed to a couple of dates I'm going to regret."

Bulma squealed and raced over and embraced her assistant. Together they bounced up and down as if they'd just won the lottery. Then Bulma got a hold of herself and stepped back. "You're right. You absolutely are going to get that big bonus. Book me on a flight to Paris ASAP."

"I'm on it." Kin pivoted and rushed back to the door but then gasped when she jerked it open and neatly crashed into the massive chest on the other side. "Mr. Ouji!"

"Kin, what have I told you about mentioning that man's−" Bulma glanced up. "−name."

"Ouch." Vegeta said, pressing a hand to his chest. "I think I might be offended." He glanced off in the distance as if thinking about it. "Yes…I'm pretty sure I'm offended."

"Then sadly, you've mistaken this as the office of Who-Gives-A-Damn." Bulma said.

Vegeta's head flew back with a hearty laugh. "Careful. I just might fall in love with that wonderful sense of humor of yours."

She rolled her eyes. "Kin, could you please take care of that thing for me?"

"Right away." Kin tried to squeeze past Vegeta. "Excuse me."

He finally stepped aside and allowed her to pass. "Do you have a few minutes?" He asked Bulma.

"No." She said, returning to her desk.

"No matter. This will just take a few minutes." He invited himself into the office and shut the door. "I just wanted to apologize about that bit you heard just before the meeting this morning."

She rolled her eyes again. What on earth had she done in a previous life to deserve this man torturing her so much? "Forget about it. I know you guys like to get together and gossip."

"That's just it." He said. "I know it looks ruthless, but I don't agree with what some of the men were saying."

"Yeah. My favorite part was when you stood up for me." She said sarcastically. "Such chivalry nearly swept me off my feet." She turned toward her computer. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to work."

"I really didn't get a chance to say anything to Nappa. You spoke up, remember?" He strolled closer to her desk. When she didn't respond, he added. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I don't think that you're a bitch, little minx."

Her gaze jumped up at him. "It's _Bulma_ , and frankly I don't care whether you or your playground friends think I'm a bitch." She cocked her head. "Now…are we through here?"

Vegeta laughed.

Bulma leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "What's so funny?

"You. You're really a piece of work." He said, unbuttoning his jacket and taking a seat.

"Don't get comfortable." She said testily.

"See?" He gestured toward her. "That's what I mean. You've been cold toward me for a while. I'm not quite sure that I deserve it."

"We can either start with you being born or when you invited yourself into my office. You pick." Bulma leveled her gaze with his. It was a dangerous thing to do, given that his dark, sensual eyes had a way of drawing in his prey. Not to mention that every other minute, he habitually ran his tongue across his full lips, making them glisten and call out her name.

"Can't we all just get along?" He suggested. "After all, one of us is going to be the other's boss pretty soon. It only seems logical that we clear whatever…misunderstanding there is between us."

"Misunderstanding?" Bulma cocked her head. "I thought I was making it _very_ clear that I don't like you."

"Liar." Vegeta's brows stretched upward while his smirk stretched wider. "In fact, I'm willing to bet that you still want me."

Bulma's mouth clamped down tight as she shivered in her seat.

"Ah. Cat got your tongue?" He inquired, standing. "Have I finally hit on the truth of the matter?" Vegeta started walking around the desk.

Alarm bells rang in her head. "What are you doing?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm just curious." He said, propping a hip on her desk and leaned so close she was sure he could smell the spearmint gum tucked in the back of her cheek. "How much longer are you going to keep this act up?"

Bulma's eyes drifted close as her breath seemed to stall in her chest.

"You still like how I do this?"

She turned her head but didn't pull away, which allowed for Vegeta's hand to cup and caress the side of her face. Taking full advantage of her collapsing defenses, he leaned forward and pressed his full lips against her perfectly ruby lips. Her soft moan made him hard and ready for whatever.

Bulma's mind hit the mute button on those alarm bells that were trying to ruin the moment. Right now she just wanted to bask in the feel of his soft lips. One thing that was as true now as it was the night they had met was that this fine devil could kiss like nobody'd business.

Vegeta's confidence kicked up a notch when he saw the raw desire flickering in her blue eyes. For the past year, he had loved giving the sexy no-nonsense businesswoman a run for her money. Their occasional verbal sparring was fun and, at times like these, it turned him on. He'd sensed that it was the same for her and now he had proof. He also knew that Bulma would rather die than admit it.

He pulled her up from her chair and directed her to stand in between his legs. That was an even bigger mistake it left him free to roam his hands over her thick curves and settle them on each ass cheek. "You still feel so good." He murmured against her lips. "I bet you still feel good in other places too."

Before she could even process what he was saying, Bulma found herself turned around and her breasts pressed against the cold floor-to-ceiling window, with her skirt up over her waist and Vegeta easing in between her legs from the back. She gasped aloud, her warm breath steaming up the window.

"Shh." He warned. "Unless you want your assistant coming in here and seeing who this pussy still belongs to."

Bulma bit her lower lip and kept her voice down to soft moans and whispers.

Vegeta dove his head into her curtain of vanilla and coconut scented hair and stretched a hand down in between the soft V of curls between her legs so that he could drum his fingertips against her throbbing clit.

"Tell me how much you hate me now." He dared. "Tell me how much you hate what I'm doing to you right now."

Bulma gulped, swallowed and gasped. No way could she manage to get such a huge lie through her lips when she was seconds away from coating his dick with a gallon of honey. Vegeta's mocking laughter was a bit humiliating but the tiny waves of pleasure that rippled up from the walls of her pussy to the tips of her nipples made it all worthwhile.

"Ah. Ah"

"What little minx? You want to say something?" His hips and drumming fingers picked up speed.

From the corner of Bulma's droopy eyes, she locked gazes with a stunned window washer. He was just one office over, but was taking in the scene as if he'd just been given an early Christmas gift.

"Ah. A-Ah."

Vegeta covered her mouth with his free hand and whispered "That's it. You better come before your assistant waltzes in here. She's only going to leave us alone for five minutes."

Bulma slammed her eyes shut and rammed her ass back on Vegeta's dick with as much zeal and gusto as she could muster. "C'mon, little minx. C'mon."

Four strokes, two drums later and he was swallowing her cry of release in a soul-stirring kiss that reflected the true passion that still existed between the two of them. Vegeta pulled his lips away from hers and smirked in triumph. "If this is how you hate me, then I'm curious to see how you act when you finally realize that you still want me."

* * *

BlueMon Goddess: Well I think this was a good start to the story! Even gave you guys a little citrus to start things up in the first chapter. And things already are heating up between Vegeta and Bulma and next chapter you'll get a glimpse of their history, so look forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm happy people are loving this story so far! Though I would like to receive some feedback to see how I'm doing with this story. That way I know I'm doing a good job in this area of fiction and to see if I should try my hand at this again in the future. Any who, this chapter shows a little bit of history between Vegeta and Bulma and of course expect a nice savory lemon in this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or 'Candy Christmas' by Adrianne Byrd, which this fic is based on.

Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..

* * *

Kin kept casting nervous glances toward the closed door as she printed out Bulma's airline tickets and itinerary. One didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that it wasn't a good idea to leave those two alone for long. A few other office girls waltzed by, mouthing, "Is he still there?" to which she would just nod and fret.

As office pools went, there was growing speculation that there was something more to the top two ad executives' instinctive dislike for one another. "Something" meaning sexual. Kin had done her damnedest to convince everyone that nothing could be further from the truth, but the more she denied it, the more people believed the opposite.

Then it came time for her to put her money where her mouth was. The bet was simply whether Bulma and Vegeta would sleep together by the end of the year. One hundred bucks. It seemed like an easy bet at the time, but lately she wasn't too sure. And now that every assistant and receptionist had jumped into the pool, she stood to lose or win a small fortune. Now that they were cruising into the final month, the homestretch, she was as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof.

Kin snatched the itinerary from the printer's tray and bolted toward Bulma's door to conduct an immediate emergency intervention. "Ms. Briefs, I have…" She froze at seeing her and Vegeta leaning so close that either they were about to kiss or had just finished kissing, or something.

Vegeta backed away from Bulma's desk. "I guess that's my cue to leave." He said.

Bulma simply leaned back in her chair and slowly crossed her legs. "Guess so, since English seems to be a challenge for you."

"Cute." Casually, he strolled from around her desk and headed for the door. "We'll continue this conversation at another time." He smiled and winked at Kin. "She's all yours."

Bulma rolled her eyes, but her heart didn't stop racing until he'd finally walked out of her office. "Smug bastard." She mumbled under her breath as she withdrew a small mirror from her purse and checked her appearance. "Thanks for coming in…though next time don't leave him in here longer than two minutes."

Slowly, Kin started to relax. "Sooo…nothing happened?"

Bulma's face twisted. "What do you mean?"

Kin realized that it was an inappropriate question, but she drove ahead anyway. "I mean, it just looked like, um−"

"Oh please! Never in a million years." Bulma waved her off, but then looked around. "What's with the heater? It's burning up in here."

Uh-oh _._ "I'll, um, get maintenance to check on it." Kin approached her desk. "I've booked you on a six-fifteen flight out of PTI Airport. I called your housekeeper and asked for her to pack a bag for you. When your driver picks you up this afternoon, he'll have your bag."

"Tao Anderson." Bulma said, smiling again. "I'm definitely going to have to bring my A game for this one." The president of Anderson Viotex, Anderson, had long been considered a flamboyant and eccentric billionaire who owned everything from casinos to clothing lines. For six months every advertising agency in East City had been dying to land his lucrative account ever since he'd split with Elix.

Everyone.

"You'll do great. I have faith in you." Kin said encouragingly and quickly made her way out of the office. Back at her desk, everyone in her line of vision gave her an inquiring look, to which she just gave them a small shake of her head. There were looks of both relief and disappointment directed her way, but she kept it moving and headed toward the bathroom.

When she came out of the stall to wash her hands, Chi-Chi, a fellow employee, was leaning against the sink. "What? Did they send you in here to get the 411?" Kin pumped soap into her hands and turned on the water.

Chi-Chi smiled. "You know the drill, so spill it."

"There's nothing to tell. When I walked in, they weren't doing anything lurid, if that's what you want to know."

"Lurid?" Kin rolled the word around. "That might be a little strong. How about something a little more subtle?"

"No." She said, shaking her. "No. nothing at all. They weren't doing anything, really."

Ever the detective, Chi-Chi cocked her head. "Now why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?"

"Because you're paranoid." Kin shut off the water and then reached for the paper towels. "Bulma was relieved that I interrupted them and now she's preparing for an important meeting in Paris tomorrow."

"Paris? She's spending the holidays there?"

"Better." Kin lit up and glanced around to make sure that they were alone. "I found him."

Chi-Chi inched closer. "Found who?"

"Tao Anderson."

"Anderson Viotex's Tao Anderson?" Chi-Chi asked in awe. "How the hell did you find him? The man is like a ghost."

"I know. I really caught a lucky break. She's heading out on a six-fifteen flight this afternoon. She lands this accountant and that promotion belongs to us."

"Wow. That sounds like a reason to celebrate. You want to hit Launch for happy hour?"

"Hell, yeah! I'm going to need it." They laughed and headed out of the bathroom.

After the door clicked closed, Inari lowered her feet back down onto the titled floor in the last stall in the bathroom and tried to process everything that she'd just heard. Bulma Briefs was flying to Paris to meet with Tao Anderson. She and Vegeta had been trying for months to locate that man.

She quickly rushed out the stall, washed her hands and then sprinted across the office to find her boss. "Vegeta, thank Kami you're in here."

"There you are." He glanced up from his stack of papers on his desk. "I need you to get Syn Oki on the line. It's time to get her off the fence and sign her restaurant chain. That's a ten million dollar account right there. And then we'll see about tracking down Richard Lyons. Every dollar is going to count in the next two weeks."

"Forget Oki and Lyons." Inari said. "You're going to Paris."

He frowned. "I am?"

"Yes." She turned around and closed the door.

"And why am I going to Paris?" He leaned back and watched as she approached his desk almost like a giddy teenager.

"You're going to meet Tao Anderson."

Vegeta's eyebrows jumped. "You found him?" He sprung up from his chair and unceremoniously swung her around. "You're a lifesaver! Do you know what this means? That promotion is as good as ours!"

"Wait, wait. Put me down." She said, feeling a bit breathless.

"What? What's the problem?" He picked up a strange vibe and braced himself for the bad news that always accompanied good news.

" _I_ haven't tracked down Tao Anderson. Bulma has."

The wind definitely went out of Vegeta's sails. Bulma landing the lucrative account meant the death knell. If Bulma landed the VP position, no doubt her first order of business would be to kick him out of the door.

"Hear me out." Inari said. "You've always said that nothing matters until the client signs on the bottom line." She held up her hands. "Well, Bulma hasn't signed him _yet_."

Slowly, Vegeta's smirk returned. "Shrewd thinking."

"Thank you." She folded her arms, rather proud of herself.

"What time is my flight?"

"Six-fifteen."

* * *

Usually traffic from West city to PTI Airport was long and tortuous. Add to the mix Christmas travelers and tourists and you have chaos. Bulma also wrestled with the issue that she didn't really have an official meeting with Tao Anderson but would have to do a sort of ambush presentation in the middle of his company's Christmas party and hope for the best. It was something she hadn't done since she first entered into advertising and frankly, it really had her adrenaline pumping. Of course, the cherry on top would be seeing Vegeta Ouji's face when he learned that she had landed the eccentric billionaire's account.

The image made her laugh in the back of the luxury car. When the driver glanced back at her through the rearview mirror, she collected herself and slid on her Gucci shades. Outside her window she watched snow flurries descend and cover her beloved West City. Christmas wasn't Christmas without the white fluffy stuff. And the white fluffy stuff always reminded her of Christmases long past. Year after year, her mother and father would have the fireplace running, her sister, Tights, would end exchanging gifts and they would end up buying each other the same thing. And her mother would prepare a big feast that she always wound up having leftovers to last for weeks. But every year, she was amazed on the looks of love she felt from her family. Her parents have after so many years together, still had love for each other and it showed every time she saw them.

Bulma drew in a deep breath while her brain abruptly shifted gears to her own love life, her own single-minded focus on her career. Sure, there were times loneliness would creep up on her, but for the most part she viewed men as a complication that she couldn't afford. Besides, what was the point? Men and women didn't stay together anyway. Her relationship with her ex-boyfriend was a testimony to that. And if that wasn't enough, almost every single one of her friends were either divorced, playing wifey or pretending to be single and satisfied.

Men leave.

That was just a fact of life.

She pulled at the thin chain around her neck and played with it all the way to the airport. She told herself not to think about Vegeta, but of course she sat smiling, replaying that little quickie in her office. What had she been thinking? What if Kin _had_ walked in? "You got to pull yourself together better than that." She told herself, but then went right back to smiling.

When Bulma was dropped off, she had forty minutes to get through security and race to the opposite end of the airport. So of course she was running toward her gate and yelling at the top of her lungs. "Hold the plane! Hold the plane!"

The ticket agent at the door glanced down and tapped his watch.

"Thank you, thank you." She said, handing over her ticket.

The smiling man scanned her ticket and gestured her through. "Enjoy your flight."

Bulma raced down the ramp and was greeted by two airline stewardesses. When she stepped onto the plane, she finally exhaled a relieved breath, people were still trying to shove bags into the overhead compartments in coach. She headed toward the front of the plane as she tried to read the aisle numbers in first class. When she finally reached her seat, she received the shock of her life.

"Ms. Briefs, you made it." Vegeta said smiling. "I was _just_ beginning to worry that you weren't going to make it."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped as she snatched off her shades.

Vegeta only laughed at the silly question. "What does one normally do on an airplane?"

Bulma glowered.

"Well, besides _that_." He jiggled his brows.

"I wasn't thinking…" She glanced around and saw the door being closed. "Why are you on _this_ flight?"

"Do you need any help with your bag, ma'am?" A handsome passenger said from behind her.

She smiled, but before she could answer, Vegeta had popped out of his seat. "I got that for her." He said, snatching her leather carry-on bag from her hand and then shoving it into the overhead bin.

Bulma had to move back, but then accidentally stepped on the handsome stranger's foot and they both went tumbling backward into a vacant seat behind her.

"Whoa." Mr. Old Spice said when she landed in his lap. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

Bulma wiggled around a bit too much while struggling to get back onto her feet and the result was her feeling something that she didn't necessarily want to feel. "Oops. Oh, my goodness."

Vegeta reached over and pulled her out of the stranger's lap. "Are you finished flirting now?" He shook his head and turned back to his seat.

Bulma frowned and rubbed her arm. The man had almost yanked it out of its socket. She glanced back at Mr. Old Spice as he climbed out of the seat and started making his way back down the aisle. "Thanks again for your help."

"Not a problem." He smiled but then glanced nervously over at Vegeta. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your boyfriend."

"He's not my−"

"Ma'am, if you could take your seat." The flight attendant said. "We're getting ready to take off."

"Yes, _sweetheart_." Vegeta patted the chair next to him. "Have a seat."

Bulma glared at him as she dropped into her seat. "I'm still waiting to hear what you're doing on this flight." She settled her purse and laptop bag underneath her seat.

"Business. What else?" He shrugged and then picked up a magazine from the seat pocket in front of him.

"You're meeting a client?" She asked skeptically.

"Something like that." He turned his dazzling smile on her. "Why? Do you have something else in mind that you'd like to do?"

Bulma ignored his come-on and started grilling him. "You said that you were worried about me. You knew I would be on this flight. How?"

"Let's just say I have my ways."

"You've been spying on me." She accused.

"Absolutely."

She rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Besides, I hear Paris is lovely this time of year. After I conclude my business, what do you say you and I find a nice little room somewhere and have another one of those scorching international affairs that are all the rage. Bora-Bora part deux."

Bulma frowned and shivered as if the mere thought gave her the heebie-jeebies.

Vegeta rocked his head back as a deep rumble of laughter shook his entire frame. "So now you're just going to sit there and put up a façade? All right. I'm going to let you have that little minx. But know this…" He leaned so close that his fresh breath and seductive cologne started to lull her into a trance. "…what happened in your office was just a sample of what I intend to do with you on this trip. You still want me. You're sitting there glaring, but your body is definitely calling my name."

Bulma fluttered her long lashes and she launched into her best Southern belle voice. "Oh, my. What a mighty big ego you have sir."

"You know that's not the only thing big on me Bulma."

"Oh Kami." Her eyes rolled. "Do women _really_ fall for that cheesy-ass line?"

"You tell me."

Her eyes snapped back up. "I was drunk."

"And you're a lousy liar." He volleyed back and then whispered. "I'll let you in on a little secret on how a man can tell whether a woman wants him."

"This should be interesting." Bulma said, folding her arms.

Vegeta lifted a finger and then tapped it against the side of her neck. She sucked in a breath at the touch of his hand.

"This vein right here is connected to your heart muscles and whenever your heart starts racing, this starts pulsing like crazy. And it hasn't stopped pumping since you sat down."

Bulma swallowed but refused to give up ground. "You know what else gets my heart racing? Anger. Now remove your hand."

Vegeta laughed but did as he was ordered. "As you wish."

During their little spat neither one of them noticed that the plane had already taken off until a small "ding" alerted them that they were now free to walk about the cabin.

"I need some air." Bulma hopped up from her seat and made a beeline to the bathroom, Vegeta's annoying laugh trailed behind her as she continued to roll her eyes. "Pompous ass."

Once in the tiny bathroom, she drew in a couple of deep breaths and tried to steady her nerves. "I must've pissed somebody off in a past life." Bulma shook her head and then stared at her reflection in the small mirror. Curious, she leaned forward and stretched her neck up to check out this damn vein Vegeta was referring to, but she couldn't see a damn thing. "He probably just made it up."

One thing he didn't make up was that there was definitely something still between them. If that little quickie in her office didn't prove it, then the fact that naked images of him kept flashing in her mind had to mean something. She had been ignoring it for a while, but it was clearly getting harder to do. Even now, it had been a good five minutes since he'd touched her and her skin was still tingling. "Pull yourself together, girl. And keep your legs closed."

Just as she said those words, that damn naked image of Vegeta all hot and sweaty flashed across her mind again. Her knees weakened on the spot. "I don't like him. I don't like him."

 _Knock. Knock._ "Ma'am, are you almost done in there?"

"Damn." Bulma preferred to remain in the bathroom over the entire Ocean than return to her seat.

 _Knock. Knock._ "Ma'am−?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She drew in a deep breath and unlocked the door. "Sorry about that." She said to an elderly cherubic-looking gentleman who could've easily passed as a department store Santa Claus.

"No. Sorry I had to rush you out but I'm at an age where the bladder says you have to go, it usually means pronto." His laugh even sounded like a "ho, ho, ho" as he squeezed past her.

She smiled and wondered if the older gentleman was actually going to be able to fit into the small compartment. When she heard a small "click," she glanced back and saw the man had indeed managed to pull off the impossible.

"There you are." Vegeta said, pulling off a pair of Bose headphones. "I was beginning to think that you were sucked out of the plane or something."

Bulma didn't dignify that statement with a reply and instead opted to pull out her laptop to get some much-needed work done. Maybe if she just ignored him, he'd pick up on the hint and leave her alone.

"Ah the silent treatment." He laughed and shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you."

Bulma clenched her teeth, determined to ignore his unsolicited commentary.

"I've always pegged you as a fighter. Someone that wasn't afraid of anything…or anything."

 _That_ little gem got under her skin. "Am I supposed to be afraid of _you_ and this weird psycho-babbling you're doing?"

Vegeta tossed up his hands. "I'm just calling it like I see it, little minx."

"Allow me to call it like I see it too, _Veggie_. You're an asshole. This whole suave James Bond bullshit is just that, bullshit. And frankly, I don't have time for it. I've put up with men like you my whole career. You think you can have anything and do anything you want just because you're handsome and _mildly_ charming. Well, I got news for you. I'm not going to just melt out of my panties and lay back so that you can screw me out of everything I've worked damn hard to get. Got it?"

Vegeta's smile never faltered. "I think I got a hard-on. Does that count?"

"Grrr…you're impossible."

He tapped the center of his neck. "Buh-bump. Buh-bump. Buh-bump." He smirked at her. "No need to fight the inevitable. You and me."

Bulma snapped her laptop closed. "I've got to get out of here." She jumped back out of her seat and grabbed her things.

"You can run, but you can't hide." Vegeta laughed and plopped his headphones back over his ears.

"Keep dreaming." She went in search of a vacant seat on the plane. It was either that or risk catching a case on the friendly skies. "Excuse me. Is anyone sitting here?"

The Santa Claus-looking gentleman glanced up and smiled at her. "No, no, please, have a seat." He moved a newspaper out of the way.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I really appreciate this."

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "Did you and your boyfriend have a little fight?"

"Please." She said, rolling her eyes. "That man is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Pity. You two make a beautiful couple." He said cheerily.

Frowning, Bulma glanced back over her shoulder.

Vegeta smiled and thumped his finger against his neck.

"Kami, give me strength."

Vegeta eased back into his seat, shaking his head at Bulma's antics. She could run, but she sure as hell couldn't hide. He was going to make damn sure of it. Who knew that this was how it would play out when they met two years ago…

* * *

Christmas 2013…

Bora-Bora was incredible, and Vegeta was living it up. He was gambling and drinking more than what seemed humanly possible when the finest woman he has ever seen was at the craps table with a raucous crowd gathered around her. She wore a short, shimmering silver dress that showcased a pair of legs that had him mentally drooling. It was clear that she was on a hot streak, so Vegeta approached the craps table anxious to ride the wave. When he managed to work his way next to her, her beauty took his breath away.

He stacked an impressive amount of high dollar chips on the "pass line" and caught her gaze to let her know that he was putting his faith in her hands. She quickly glanced over at him, smiled and then rolled the dice. The dice settled on a two and a five and a cheer went up.

Vegeta doubled his money. He left his pile of chips on the table to let it ride. His new good-luck charm rolled a couple more sevens, winning him a massive amount of money before he cashed out. The very next roll, she threw snake eyes and crapped out. But the connection had been made. Between dice throws, her eyes kept creeping over to him.

A few minutes later, Bulma ditched her sister, and headed to the casino's hot club, Live. Vegeta and Bulma were in their own world, grinding on the dance floor and giving each other a peek of what they were working with. He definitely liked what he saw and was mentally peeling her clothes off.

After a few more drinks, he and Bulma were laughing and stumbling into his bungalow on stilts that hovered over the water. There was a nice cool breeze drifting in from the private deck that overlooked the lagoon, but neither he nor Bulma were interested in the view.

"I don't normally do this." She said, slipping her arms around his neck and then nibbling on his lower lip.

"Mmm-hmm." Vegeta's arms went around her waist while his hands dipped lower to squeeze her ass.

"I don't." She insisted, shifting her lips to his lower jaw. "I'm usually this…very professional and…very conservative businesswoman who busts men's balls all day." She giggled.

Vegeta had a hard time picturing her as she was describing herself. So far tonight, she had been a wild, fun-loving, uninhibited woman with a killer body and a delicious mouth. "Is that right?"

"Mmm-hmm." She tugged his shirt up from the waist of his jeans and then smiled approvingly at the hard ridges of his six-pack. "My, my, my."

While she oogled and ran her hand over his chest, Vegeta started working on her zipper. He could hardly wait to see her incredible body without the hindrance of clothes. And when she was finally standing before him naked as a jay bird, he was not disappointed. Not by a long shot.

"Merry Christmas to me." He whispered, filling his hands with her beautiful breasts. His head dipped low and his tongue curled around a hard nipple. He listened to Bulma's breathless sigh and then increased her pleasure by sucking one of her delicious tits into her mouth.

"Ooh." Bulma's hand drifted lower until it found his hard dick bulging against the seams of his jeans. "My, my, my. You're a big boy." Her fingers made quick work on his zipper.

Vegeta's ego inflated just as his cock sprung free into her silky hands. "I think he likes you."

"Mmm. The feeling is mutual." Without further ado, she sank to her knees and proceeded to torture him with small peppered kisses around the bulbous head of his cock. He ran his fingers through her hair while trying to nudge her to open her pretty mouth wider so he could just get straight to the point. But his turquoise goddess made it clear that she was in control of the show and continued to rain those small kisses all along his shaft.

He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down and pulled his boxers off his hips while he still waited for her to suction his dick into her warm mouth. Her tease continued until he was on the verge of begging. When she finally slid his straining cock into her mouth, he actually felt a tear of ecstasy threaten to slide down his face.

Within seconds, Bulma had a good rhythm, deep-throating so good that he could hear the wedding march in the back of his head. He stopped her before he totally lost control and laid her down on the bed. "It's my turn to taste you." He said.

"Be my guest." Bulma parted her legs and spread the lips of her pussy so that he could get a good look at her throbbing clit that was glazed to perfection with her body's natural honey.

"Damn woman. Where have you been all my life?"

"Just waiting on you." She lifted her hips as his mouth came down and his tongue started licking her rich dessert. "Awww, yes…" She tilted her head back and enjoyed every tingle, shiver and explosion he set off with his talented tongue. But that was nothing compared to what he set off when he climbed up her long, curvy body and hooked her legs over his shoulder.

He watched her face intensely as he eased the fat head of his cock into her tight walls. Her mouth stretched open at his seemingly endless length, but then those tingles, shivers and explosions were no longer tiny. They were big, huge and then massive while Vegeta ground and stroked until his body was slick with sweat. "Oh, fuck." He moaned over and over again. There was no doubt about it, she had complete control of her vaginal muscles. With each stroke, she squeezed his shaft tighter and tighter until he was seeing white lightning bolts behind his closed eyelids.

Vegeta didn't want to be the first one to come, but that was starting to look like it was going to be out of his control. He started groaning loud and breathing fast.

"Oh Kami….oh Kami…oh my Kami!" Bulma moaned and then started inching up the bed.

That was music to his ears. Maybe he could hold out long enough so that they could come together. But it was looking like it was going to be a photo finish when he could feel his nut starting to rise.

Vegeta couldn't hold it any longer. He locked his hands around her hips, held her in place and sped up the tempo of his hammering hips. Bulma's muscles clamped down on his cock as she cried out with her release. But he wasn't through with her just yet. He hopped up from the bed and positioned her in the "standing tiger, crouching dragon" position. It was one of Bulma's favorites, with her posed on all fours and her knees on the edge of the bed, with her tiger, Vegeta, standing behind her. She kept her knees together to narrow her vaginal canal and increase his pleasure as he eased into her from behind.

His every other breath came out in a long hiss and if that wasn't enough, Bulma reached a hand down in between them and gave his balls a nice squeeze while they bounced hard against her ass. He panted, then turned to the left and then to the right to make sure that he hit every wall in her pussy an equal number of times.

Minutes later, they were in the "couch canoodle." Vegeta eased back on one of the bungalow's chairs. Bulma straddled his lap with her legs splayed apart and her knees bent up against his chest. Slowly, she leaned back with a smile until she was practically upside down with her arms stretched behind her to the floor. While he started slow grinding against the roof of her pussy, Bulma thrust back and forth while opening and closing her legs.

Vegeta was hypnotized watching his cock thrust in and out of her while simultaneously watching her breasts bounce and jiggle. Fuck, she was gorgeous. Hot, sweaty and just down right beautiful. A few grinds and deep strokes later, he pulled out of her creamy trenches and shot out a hot, sticky cum-load that sprayed across her flat belly and in between her heaving breasts.

Smiling, he gazed down at his work of art and convinced himself that he was addicted to this woman.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well I gave you a full lemon this time. Two treats in two chapters, you guys should be happy. So this was a glimpse of the history between these two. Next chapter the two arrive in Paris, and you another lemony treat awaits you, so until next time! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright here is the next chapter, I'm glad people are still favoring, following and reviewing this story. Makes me very happy. Now in the next few chapters, Bulma and Vegeta will be in Paris so we'll just see what will happen to them in the city of lights and love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or 'Candy Christmas' by Adrianne Byrd, which this fic is based on.

Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have a reservation for me?" Bulma asked, barely holding onto her temper. "My assistant booked the room yesterday, or last night, or I don't know. The time difference is mixed up in my head. But I do know that she booked the room."

The petite woman behind the front desk, forced on a smile that didn't reach her eyes. But clearly she was trying her best to be professional. "I'll check again."

'Thank you."

Vegeta waltzed up to the corner next to her and lopped his bags down. "Happy holidays, ladies."

"Happy holidays." The entire line of women behind the front desk chorused like grinning teenagers mooning the captain of the football team.

"Reservation for Ouiji."

Bulma rolled her eyes and then tapped a nail in front of the woman who was supposed to be rechecking the system for her reservation.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Briefs." The woman said, wiping the smile off her face as she returned her attention to the computer. "I do see your name, but we have you checking in on Saturday, not today."

Frustrated, Bulma cursed under her breath.

"Here are your keys, Mr. Ouiji. The Presidential suite. I hope you enjoy your stay and happy holidays."

"Thank you…" Vegeta read the woman's name tag. " _Minxy_. Well, what do you know." He elbowed Bulma. "You two have the same name."

"My name is _Bulma_ , you ass."

True to form, Vegeta laughed.

She gritted her teeth. "Okay. I'd like a room, please." She reached over to her purse and pulled out her wallet. "I don't care what kind of room. Just a room, so I can shower, eat and go to sleep."

Tina, per _her_ nametag, frowned. "I'm sorry ma'am, but we're all booked up."

"You don't have _any_ rooms?"

Tina frowned again and gave her fake puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. We got a lot of tourists during the Christmas holidays."

'Oh, what I'd give to be able to snap this bitch in half.' Bulma thought. "Fine. I'll find another hotel."

"You don't need to do that." Vegeta butted in and swung an arm around Bulma's waist. "You can share a room with me."

Bulma quickly scrambled out of his embrace and looked at him as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "You have seriously lost your mind. I wouldn't share a room with you if you were the last man on earth."

The women behind the counter all looked at her like _she_ had lost her mind.

Vegeta pressed a hand against his chest in mock hurt. "You hurt me, deeply." He curled his lips downward but his eyes danced with amusement.

"Oh, go to hell." She gathered her things and scuttled over to the lobby seating area.

Vegeta turned toward the women. "A lover's spat."

"Ooooooh." They chorused.

Bulma flopped down on a short, kidney-shaped upholstered sofa in the lobby and pulled out her phone. "C'mon, Kin, pick up." She glanced around as she listened to the phone ring and then spotted Vegeta walking toward her.

"Oh Kami, no. Make him go away."

No such luck.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

"I really can't see how that's any of your business."

He leaned a hip against a stone pillar and folded his arms. "Well, I just wanted to remind you that it's two in the morning in West City. Your assistant is probably not in the office yet…or even conscious at this hour."

"I know that." Bulma ended the call and jumped back onto her feet. "Not a problem. I'm just going to hop into a cab and go to another hotel. One of them is bound to have a room available."

"Probably one in a shady part of town. You heard the woman at the front desk. Hotels are all booked up because of the holidays."

"As usual you're always eavesdropping on my conversations. That's probably why you're here in the first place…to spy on me. You know I'm meeting with…an important businessman."

"How vague."

"Anyway…if you think that you're going to snatch the rug from under me−"

"Oh?" Vegeta rocked on his heels. "Does this businessman have a name?"

"Like I'd tell you." She grabbed her bags. "I'm out of here."

"What a second." Vegeta rushed to block her exit out of the hotel. "What's the problem? You need a room. I have a room. You have to be just as exhausted as I am."

"And you're just sooo concerned." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Get out of my way."

Vegeta tossed up his hands. "All right. Don't say I never offered you anything."

"Duly noted." She shoved past him, determined to put as much space between them as possible.

"In case you change your mind, I'll be in room 2623." He yelled at her.

"Don't hold your breath." Bulma stopped and turned around. "Scratch that. Go ahead and hold your breath."

Vegeta laughed and watched her stumble around with her bags as she excited the hotel. He had a reason to start panicking right now since he had no idea where or how to get in contact with Tao Anderson. His and Inari's sketchy plan was to stick to Bulma like glue until he pried the information from her. Of course, prying was a nicer way to say than steal, but who wanted to split hairs?

"All right. Time to retreat and come up with a plan B." He picked up his bags and headed to the elevator. A few minutes later he entered his suite, yawning. He was exhausted and the queen-sized bed was definitely calling his name.

The room was divided into two sections: a living room area and bedroom area. He dumped his things beside the television and warred with himself as to whether to jump in the shower or just dive face-first onto the bed and pass out.

The shower won out. However, when he did step out of the steamy bathroom wearing the hotel's robe, he gave in to the call of the fluffy-looking comforter and pristine sheets and dove in.

It felt like he'd just closed his eyes when a hard, persistent knocking invaded his dreams. "Go away." He mumbled into his pillow. The knocking didn't stop. He rolled out of bed and even though he could barely open his eyes, he sort of sleepwalked his way toward the door. "Who is it?"

No answer.

Frowning, he reached the door and then had to open one eye a little wider to see through the peephole. Who he saw there woke him like a full alarm fire. He opened the door with a smirk on his face. "Hello, little minx."

The muscles along Bulma's jawline twitched as she glared at Vegeta's smug-looking face. This was the last place she wanted to be, but she was cold, hungry and tired. Not necessarily in that order. "One night." She said tightly.

"Excuse me?" He chuckled.

"Okay. Not a whole night, since it's not quite noon. Just a couple of hours so I can just take a nap."

Vegeta leaned against the door-frame. "All the hotels are booked up?"

She rolled her eyes. She had known that he would be an asshole about this. "Can I stay here or not?"

He pulled the door closed a bit and glanced over his shoulder. "Well, I don't know if that's such a good idea right now."

Bulma's gaze narrowed as she seethed. Do you have a woman in there? Already? Man, you don't waste any time, do you? What did you do, order a hotel massage?" She asked with air quotes. "Or maybe you asked one of those barely legal girls downstairs at the check-in counter. Typical."

Vegeta roared with laughter. "You're a pistol when you're jealous."

"I'm not−"

"I was just teasing you. There's nobody in here." He stepped back and swung the door open wide so she could see for herself. "I don't know what the rumor mill says about me at the job, but I'm not easy." He clutched the top of his robe close. "I'm a guy who likes to be wooed. You know, dinner…flowers."

"A bottle of Patron."

Vegeta's smirk stretched wider. "See. You do know the way to a man's heart."

"Oh, Kami. If I stay around you for any longer period of time, my eyes are going to be permanently rolled to the back of my head." She tugged her bags into the room.

"Let me help you with that."

Before he could touch her luggage, she pulled away. "I got it." She slowly crept into the room like she still expected a naked woman to jump out and flash her enormously large breasts at her.

Vegeta chuckled and closed the door behind her. "Well, make yourself comfortable."

Bulma sat her bags down over at the workstation in the living room. "There is only one bed."

"Good observation."

"I'll take the sofa."

"You're more than welcome to share the bed." He offered. "I promise I won't bite… _hard_."

"Not happening." She glanced around the room again. "All right. Let's go over a few ground rules."

Still amused, Vegeta crossed his arms. "Okay. This should be good."

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Okay."

Bulma frowned. "You're not going to offer to take the sofa?"

"Oh, no. The bed is sooo comfortable. It's like sleeping on a cloud."

She stared at him, shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

"What? I said you were more than welcome to sleep in the bed. We're two mature adults. I'm sure that we're more than capable of being able to stay on opposite sides."

"Two?"

"Well, I was giving you the benefit of the doubt."

She tossed up her hands. "Whatever. You're giving me a headache."

"Are you finished with the rules?"

"You just…stay away from me. I don't trust you."

Vegeta shook his head as he headed back toward the bedroom area. "This is what happens when you try to help people. Sweets dreams, little minx."

"I'm not…never mind." Why on earth did she keep allowing him to drag her into the most ridiculous arguments? Bulma watched him as she slipped out of her coat. She removed her high heels and instantly her aching feet sang her praises. "Mind if I jump into the shower?"

"No, go right ahead."

Bulma grabbed her overnight bag and headed to the bathroom. Once inside, she made sure to lock the door. She didn't put it past Vegeta to creep inside the minute he heard the water come on and frankly she didn't trust herself to turn him away if he did. The entire time that she was in the shower, she berated herself for being in this predicament. Kin's bonus just got a little smaller because she was not her favorite person at the moment. After she managed to get just a couple of hours of shut-eye she was definitely going to make sure that Kin got an earful.

* * *

Vegeta lay in bed with a hard-on listening to the shower. Just picturing Bulma wet and covered in bubbles was doing a number on him. He could just imagine her long delicate fingers massaging the soap in small circles around her full, perky B-cup breasts, sliding down her firm tight stomach and then gliding in between her thighs.

"Fuck." Swept up in the moment, he wrapped his hand around his cock, which was as straight as a flag post and stroked it to relieve some pressure. However, the porno that was playing inside his head had Bulma bending her back low and twirling what Kami blessed her with while her soapy fingers caressed the back of her knees.

Then came her melodious humming that blended with the sound of the shower spray. Whatever relief he'd managed to find to soothe his throbbing cock was erased when the humming sound he heard from the bathroom transformed to moaning inside his head. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be able to just walk into that steamy bathroom and offer to scrub her back, her ass and any damn thing else he could think of. Vegeta tossed back the covers and tiptoes to the bathroom. When he twisted the knob, he nearly laughed out loud at discovering it was locked.

'Some things never changed.' He returned to the bed just as the water shut off. In his XXX fantasy this was the time she'd bust out the lotion and take her time smoothing it into her skin. The lotion smoothing between the valley of her breasts and then she'd smear it over that hypnotizing ass he'd loved to watch sway back and forth for the past year.

Vegeta was just about to reach for his dick again when suddenly the bathroom door jerked opened. He quickly rolled over and pretended to be sleeping. For whatever reason, he held his breath while he listened to her feet pad softly across the carpet.

Was he busted? Did she see him?

Vegeta added some fake snoring to sell his sleeping act. Yeah, it might've been overkill, but what the hell?

"Good Kami, I have to listen to that?" Bulma complained as she zipped and unzipped bags.

Vegeta smiled. He absolutely loved this game he played with the anal-retentive, though sexy, ad executive. The proof was that his dick was still as hard as a rock while he listened to her move around the hotel suite in…what? What was she wearing right now? He had on the only robe that was in the bathroom. So what did that leave?

A towel?

Some sexy lingerie?

One of those cute, sexy nightshirts women loved to wear?

His mind ran wild with possibilities, all the while his dick was probably turning purple with the amount of blood that was rushing to its head. Playing it cool and slick, he moaned and staged a dramatic flop over to his other side so he could sneak a peek down toward the living area.

Flannel.

What the fuck? Couldn't a horny man catch a break? He huffed out a long breath and went back to pretending to be asleep.

Bulma was _not_ about to ask Vegeta for either his comforter or a top sheet or even a pillow. The very idea of even walking toward that big bed made her light-headed. Vegeta Ouiji was a devastatingly handsome man in a suit, but when he had answered that door in just a white terry cloth robe, he had taken sexy to a whole other level. It had taken everything she had not jump his bones and play rodeo until she passed out.

But he was who he was and hormones be damned. She wasn't going anywhere near that bed with him in it. She plopped down on the stiff upholstered sofa and crammed its tiny square-shaped pillow under her head. She just needed a quick nap and then she could go on a search for the elusive Tao Anderson.

Bulma drew in a deep breath and then waited for sleep to come.

It didn't.

The sofa was so hard and uncomfortable, it felt like she was trying to sleep on a bed of rocks and the pillows had absolutely no fluff whatsoever and she was getting a crick in her neck. She tossed and turned but just couldn't get comfortable. Frustrated, she sat up and glanced over at the bed.

'I'm not going over there. I'm not going over there.' She shifted her eyes over to the large window and thought it would be easier to catch some shut-eye if she closed the curtains and blocked out the sun. Once she did that, the room darkened, but sleep still eluded her when she returned to the sofa.

Vegeta's snoring stopped and once again she found herself sitting up and staring at the vacant spot in the queen-sized bed. The pillows were huge and the comforter looked like one gigantic fluffy cloud.

'It looks like there's enough room over there. I'll stay on my side and he'll stay on his side.' She nibbled on her bottom lip while contemplating the situation. She was exhausted and that bed was like the apple that tempted Adam in the Garden of Eden. Exhaustion won out and Bulma found herself tiptoeing toward the bed with bated breath. When she neared the foot, she wanted to make doubly sure that Vegeta was fast asleep, so she whispered. "Vegeta, are you awake?"

No answer.

"Vegeta." She said again. When only the soft sound of his steady breathing reached her ears, she took a deep breath and rushed to peel back the covers and then climbed inside. There was an instant sigh of euphoria as her body's muscles relaxed into the mattress's heavenly pillow top, but she made sure that she skooched her body along the edge to avoid any accidental touching of the giant sleeping beside her. A couple of seconds later, she was fast asleep.

However, Vegeta was wide awake.

* * *

She didn't stay by the edge of the bed. Sometime during her eight hour sleep-a-thon, Bulma had managed to roll over to Vegeta's side of the bed and curl up against his back. She didn't know when or how it happened, she just knew that his familiar rich cologne scent was somehow seducing her in her sleep.

Vegeta lay as straight as a board, wondering what he should do with Bulma's arms circling around his waist and her hands inching down toward his painful hard-on. Well, he knew what he wanted to do, but he certainly didn't want to be accused of trying to take advantage of someone while they were sleeping. But he wasn't made of stone and there was only so much a man could take.

"Bulma?" He asked, quietly. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm?" She nuzzled kisses across his broad back.

"Little minx, you're kissing me."

"Uh-huh." Her hand slipped into his silk boxers and latched around the base of his cock.

Vegeta sucked in a breath only to have his mind start spinning when she started stroking him. "Sweet Kami, please say she's not asleep."

Bulma pulled one of his shoulders back, but before he could say another word, she pressed a slender finger against his mouth. "Don't talk." She said, meeting his direct gaze. "I don't want you to say a damn thing."

His brows kicked up a notch, but he kept his damn mouth shut.

"Good boy." Bulma removed her finger from his lips only to replace it with a searing, passionate kiss that nearly consumed them in an invisible ball of fire. While Vegeta's head spun, he was vaguely aware of her slender fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers and then tugging them down.

"Oh, Kami, you smell so good." She moaned, abandoning his lips to start trailing kisses across his jawline, down the column of his neck and then down the center of his chiseled pecs. From there she flicked out her pink, glistening tongue and hypnotized him as he watched it descend lower and lower.

A muscle in his dick started twitching, causing it to rock up and down while he waited on pins and needles for that sweet mouth of hers to give him the relief that he'd been waiting for. Lower and lower she went. Her breasts grazed each side of his cock and for a few seconds, she rubbed each tit up and down the side of his shaft until pre-cum started oozing from its head.

"Sssss." He hissed.

"You like that?"

Unsure he had permission to talk, Vegeta just bobbed his head and waited to see what she would do next. He didn't have long to wait. A wicked smile slanted across Bulma's face as she continued rubbing her breasts against his cock and then rolling her tongue lazily across the head. "Mmmm." She moaned, sapping up his juices.

His toes curled while he clenched his hands within the sheets. But he was losing the battle and he was going to come at any moment. "…Bulma…"

"What Vegeta? Are you trying to say something?"

His eyes drifted closed as his mouth started to sag into a perfect circle.

"Oh, you're trying not to come." Her smile widened. "Here. Let me help you out." She dropped her head, swallowing him whole.

At the sudden feel of hitting the back of her throat, Vegeta's nut shot up from his toes and blasted out of him so hard and so strong that he could hardly catch his breath. Even then, Bulma stayed locked in position until he could see his own creamy juices pour back down his still hard erection like an erupting volcano.

"Fuck…Kami, woman."

Bulma's mouth bounced off his cock and she quickly began licking up the pretty mess she'd made. When she was finished, Vegeta grabbed her, folded her over like a taco and eased into her dripping trench in the same slow, torturous pace that she'd put him through. But the way she could work her inner muscles, he wasn't so clear who was torturing whom.

So they had a good rhythm going. Their bodies were smacking and popping just as loud as they were moaning and groaning. But nothing was as good as Bulma taking the cowgirl position so she could wind her hips and bounce her ass as hard as she wanted. When she saw that he was getting ready to come a second time, she stopped and interrupted his flow. "This is the last time." She said.

"What?" He asked like a man suffering from a fever.

"This is the last time." She insisted. "We're not going to do this anymore. Understand?"

He didn't answer.

"Understand."

"I understand this." He locked his hands around her waist, held her in place and hammered his hips so fast and so hard that Bulma's mind went completely numb. "You're not running this show, little minx." He panted. One. Two. Three orgasms popped off in quick succession and still his ramming dick showed no mercy. "This is my pussy, and I'll have it any time I want."

"Ah…A-Ah."

"Understand?"

"Ah." Fourth orgasm.

"Let me hear you say that you understand."

"I-I…I…understand."

Vegeta flipped her back over and delivered her fifth orgasm just as his own liquid candy gushed out in a hot spray across her belly.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of this chapter! And I graced you guys with another lemon. I have already finished the next chapter, so I'll have that up next week. Until next time! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

BlueMoon Goddess: Here's the next chapter and I forgot to mention this in the first or second chapter, but expect lemons throughout the entire story. So here is another juicy lemon in this as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or 'Candy Christmas' by Adrianne Byrd, which this fic is based on.

Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..

* * *

Kin strolled into the office of NuMedias, smiling and humming "Jingle Bells." If everything went according to plan, she was going to have one hell of a Christmas. A big bonus and a sweet haul from the office pool by the end of the month. "Morning, Wendi." She said, breezing past the receptionist's desk.

Wendi looked up and then excitedly covered the microphone on her headset with her hand. "Did you hear the news?"

Kin stopped and backtracked. "What news?"

Wendi glanced around the office lobby and then leaned forward to whisper. "Ms. Briefs and Mr. Ouiji went to Paris together. I wouldn't be counting on cashing in on that pool too soon if I were you."

Kin laughed. "The rumor mill got it wrong this time. Ms. Briefs is in Paris on business. She had a lead on a very important potential client. Trust me, I know. I booked the flight."

"And I booked Mr. Ouiji's." Inari said, suddenly appearing behind her. "Six-fifteen to Paris. Sound familiar?"

Kin slowly turned around and stared at the woman with rising suspicion. Inari must've been the one who placed the largest bet on Vegeta charming his way into Bulma's bed, which made this sudden monkey wrench in her plans highly suspect. "What are you up to?"

"The same thing you're up to…winning."

* * *

Hours later, Bulma woke up to an empty bed.

Damn. She glanced around until she found the red glowing numbers of the clock that told her that it was eight o'clock. "At night?" She snatched the sheets back and jumped out of bed. At the window, she jerked back the curtains and blinked stupidly at two things, the moon and the snow.

"What the hell?" Bulma raked her hands through her hair and was very tempted to pull it out by its roots.

Shaking her head, she rushed over to her bags. On her phone, she was shocked to see that she had fifty-three missed messages. She called Kin while she pulled clothes out of her bag and started getting dressed. "Hey, Kin. It's Bulma. What on earth happened to my reservations at the Hotel Le Meurice? I got here and they said that you didn't book me until tomorrow."

"That's strange. I know I booked them."

Bulma could hear her assistant shuffle paper around. "Doesn't matter. I need for you to book me somewhere else or I'll have to wait until tomorrow. As bad luck would have it, I had to crash in Ouiji's room for the day. By the way, what the hell is he doing here? You heard anything in the office about what business meeting he's supposed to have here?"

"Um, no…but I'll find out. Now, what do you mean that you had to _crash_ with him?" Kin's voice lowered. "You don't mean that you two are sharing a room, do you?"

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I mean. That's why I need you to find me another hotel room ASAP. The man is seriously working my nerves." She pulled her oversized grey T-shirt over her head. "I…"

The suite's door flew open and Vegeta breezed in with a smile and then froze. A shocked Bulma stood in the center of the living room area naked. Long legs, nice ass, but it was her full breasts complete with sugar-pink nipples that drew his eyes and caused his mouth to water.

"Bulma? What's wrong? Are you still there?" Kin asked.

Finally snapping out of her trance. Bulma grabbed a pillow from the sofa and tried to cover herself. "You're just going to stand there and gawk at me? You see I'm naked!"

Vegeta slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kin shrieked.

"Not you Kin. I'll call you back." Bulma disconnected the call and tossed the phone on the sofa. When her gaze returned to Vegeta, she caught him peeking through his fingers. "What are you, five?"

Laughing, Vegeta finally turned around. "What do you expect when you go flashing those? You can't just spring that on a man and not expect him to think it's his birthday."

"You have issues."

"But you knew that already." He listened as she shuffled through the bags. "Can I turn around now?"

"I don't care what you do. I'm getting out of here." Bulma headed to the bathroom and slammed and locked the door behind her. Ten minutes later, she emerged from the shower and raced back over to her clothes.

Vegeta turned, folding his arms. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving." She said, cramming her legs into a pair of black slacks and then pulling her head through a red turtleneck.

"I don't think so. We're in the middle of a snowstorm. I just talked to the manager down at the front desk and they are urging people to stay put. I doubt you'd be able to even get a taxi."

"Just watch me." She heaved her bags onto her shoulders. "It's been real."

Vegeta had finally had enough of her antics and blocked the exit to the door. "Stop being stubborn, Bulma. There's no way you're getting out of the hotel, just like you couldn't find another hotel earlier. You're stuck here. Deal with it. I'm sure that Tao Anderson isn't going anywhere in this weather."

Bulma blinked. "What?"

"What?" Vegeta wanted to kick himself.

She cocked her head as her eyes narrowed to thin slits. "You said Tao Anderson."

"Did I?" His gaze cut away in a lame attempt to avoid scrutiny. "I don't remember."

Bulma dropped her bags, crossed her arms and waited him out. He lasted thirty seconds.

"Would you believe it was a guess?" He tried.

"I knew it." She huffed and waved a finger at him. "You've been spying on me. I bet you had that nosy assistant of yours hiding in bathroom stalls again."

His hands shot up. "Don't blame me, I never question her methods."

"Unbelievable." She grabbed her things again. "You're not stealing this account from me."

"Stealing is a strong word, especially since you haven't nailed down this account yet." He flashed a confident smile. "I prefer to think of this trip as providing you some friendly competition."

"The only thing you've ever provided me was amusement."

"Really?" He stepped closer and caused those alarm bells to start ringing in her head again. "You know there's a thin line between amusement and entertainment." His dark eyes danced as he tilted her chin up. "Remember the last Christmas we spent together?"

Bulma drew in a shaky breath and then tried to smother those damn butterflies before they started fluttering around in her stomach. "No." Why she bothered pushing that lie out of her mouth, she didn't know.

Vegeta didn't bother calling her a liar. His eyes did that all on their own. "I know I'll never forget…"

* * *

Christmas Eve 2014….

Vegeta lay before a roaring fireplace in his cozy two floor cabin in New Hampshire's Bretton Hills. An avid skier, he'd always made sure to sneak at least one weekend away during the winter months. This year, he snuck away with his woman, Bulma, determined for it to be a Christmas that they'd always remember.

With Godiva white chocolates, a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of champagne, Vegeta waited in a pair of black silk boxers for his little minx to come join him. Then at long last, Bulma appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a sexy as hell red bra and panties set trimmed with white fur. When she started down the staircase, he took in the fishnet stockings, high-heeled pumps and her Santa hat. With each step she took, his cock inched higher and higher until it had actually pushed through the thin slit in the front and stood proud and tall.

Bulma sashayed into the living room and then stopped before him for inspection. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Vegeta released Bulma's chin and started walking in a slow circle around her. "Am I starting to dust off any cobwebs on that memory of yours?"

She lifted her head higher and realized that those damn butterflies weren't going into that sweet night without a fight.

He continued…

* * *

"Merry Christmas to you too." Vegeta said, drinking in every glorious inch of her. When he finally noticed her gaze was locked on his throbbing hard-on, he turned and grabbed a bow off one of the gifts spilling from beneath the Christmas tree and then plopped it on the head of his cock.

Bulma laughed.

"What? You don't like your Christmas gift?"

Her laughter continued to dance around the room. "I love my gift. I plan on playing with it all night."

He hiked up a brow. "Really?"

"Really." She walked up until she stood over him and his straining cock. "The better question is whether you like your gift?"

In answer, Vegeta reached out and ran his hand up and down her firm legs. "I absolutely adore my gift. It's exactly what I asked for this year." Their gazes locked and enough sparks flew between them to mistake Christmas for the Fourth of July.

"And have you been a good boy this year?" She asked, settling her hands on her hips.

With his hands roaming higher, he forced his smile to turn into a fake frown. "Actually, I've been very naughty." He sat up so that his head was eye level with her crotch. "But I think that you already know that." His fingers inched inside her thighs. "And if memory serves me correct, you've been a very, _very_ bad girl yourself." Vegeta ended some of her anticipation by sliding his index finger through the crotch of her thin, silk panties. That mischievous smirk she loved so much returned when he discovered the material was already damp.

"Mmm." She moaned, working her hips against his strong fingers.

"You like that, little minx." He kept stroking her.

"Absolutely." She whispered, breathlessly. Bulma then took her hands off her hips to give her breasts a teasing squeeze. In doing so, she removed two tiny strips that exposed her sugar-pink nipples.

"Ah. You got tricks." He praised. "Well, let me show you what I can do." His eyes still watching her play with her nipples, he pressed his mouth against her damp panties and proceeded to lick and suck at her fat clit through the silk.

Bulma's knees dipped. The heat from his mouth alone was enough for one mini orgasm to ripple up her body and tingle her nipples. In no time at all his tongue moved her wet panties to the side and then glided along her pussy with one long, hard stroke. His reward was the trickle of the sweetest honey he'd ever known to drip into his open mouth and give him a sugar high like he'd never known.

She moaned and squeezed her tits harder while she waited for her lover to take her to paradise like he always did. Turned out that she didn't have long to wait once his tongue stopped gliding back and forth and instead start rotating like a mini tornado. Her head spun in sync with the rhythm, he'd set.

"Kami…" She sighed. Her hand deserted her aching nipples, but only to glide across his black flamed hair until she was at the verge of coming, at which time she grabbed the back of his head and held him firmly in place.

"Give it to me, little minx." He mumbled against her clit. "Spread that pussy all over my face."

That was all he had to say because at the next flick of his tongue, a galaxy of stars flashed behind her closed eyes. She gasped. Her mouth rounded in an O. And still, he gulped down her thick honey like it was the nectar of life. When it was clear that she could no longer stand on her own, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her while she sank down to the floor.

Bulma was never the type of woman to let a man do all the work, so she quickly slid out of her panties while sitting on his chest and then flipped over into Vegeta's favorite position, sixty-nine. She smiled at the red bow that still decorated the head of his cock and then sent the thing sailing over her shoulder. Next, while Vegeta and his magic tongue were lost in the folds of her pussy, she wrapped her hand around the thick base of his cock and sunk her mouth over its fat mushroom head until she started gagging on it at the back of her throat.

His toes curled as his mouth popped off her pink pearl and hissed. Bulma knew he was in heaven so she held still and squeezed her throat muscles as long as she could. She gagged a bit, but then took her time easing back up the shaft before dropping back down for another go. After deep-throating him for a few strokes, she pulled his cock under her chin and then snaked her tongue down between his balls and played with them as if they were a pair of dice.

"Oh yes, that's it." Vegeta moaned and lifted his hips for a few strokes. Hands down, she was the best and she damn well knew it. The sound of him gliding into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and occasionally popping out of her full lips was an aphrodisiac, causing his hard cock to extend longer than it ever had. He luxuriated in the feel of her loving mouth while absently roaming his hands over the texture of her crotch less, fishnet stockings.

He reached over to the bowl of strawberries and selected a fat, juicy one. "Let's do something a little different." He panted.

Bulma didn't stop her groove, not even when she could feel him peeling her throbbing, bald lips open and pressing something cool into the center of her pussy.

"Squeeze your muscles, little minx."

A lover of Kegel exercises, Bulma squeezed. Strawberry juice and honey squirted out between her thighs and splashed into Vegeta's mouth.

"Mmm…you're fucking amazing." He lifted his head and proceeded to eat strawberry pussy cake. Twenty minutes later, she was turned back around and bouncing on his amazing dick as if she was a final contestant in a bronco riding contest.

Vegeta moaned, hissed and promised that he would keep her forever. And he meant it. What made the nasty things they did together so wonderful was the fact that there was this deep binding connection for one another. That connection had existed since the day they'd met. There were challenges, the main one that they still lived in two different cities. After this weekend, he hoped that all of that would change. He knew that she loved her career in West City, but surely she loved him more.

It was time to choose.

"Awww. Awww." Bulma gasped as juice and honey continued to pour like an open faucet.

There was no point in asking whether she was about to come, the grip on his shaft was like a warm, silky vice, tightening with each bounce.

"Fuck, Kami, hold up." Vegeta tried to catch his breath, but the nice tingling in his balls signaled that his nut was rising, fast.

She leaned forward, placed her hands on both sides of his head and bounced her perfect breasts in his face and then asked. "Can I come? Huh? Can I come on your dick?"

"You better come." He sealed their lips and souls together with a kiss. With reserved energy, he locked an arm around her waist and then thrust his dick so hard and fast into her dripping pussy that she exploded with a double orgasm.

"Merry Christmas, Bulma." He murmured against the curve of her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Vegeta." She said against his shoulder. "I love you."

* * *

Bulma shook her head to erase the memory she had spent the last year trying to forget. "Now that we're finished strolling down memory lane, I have to go."

Vegeta shook his head as he watched her snatch open the suite's door. "You can't keep running forever, Bulma."

She stopped and glanced back over her shoulder. "Not forever. Just until you stop chasing me."

His gaze locked onto hers. "That won't happen."

"We'll see." With that threat of tears burning the backs of her eyes, she marched out of the room.

She was stunned at the amount of snow that was descending on the City of Lights and the blistering cold effortlessly penetrated her clothes and made her feel as if she was standing outside naked. She'd hoped to flag down a taxi as she'd done earlier that day, but now it appeared that she was one of the only few idiots trying to brave the icy weather.

When it became clear that she could quite possibly turn into a Popsicle, she tucked her tail, and her pride, between her legs and walked back into the hotel lobby.

"Welcome to the Hotel Le Meurice." The young valet greeted her with smiling eyes. Of course he knew that in fact she wasn't a new guest and he seemed more tickled for having watched her stand outside for the past hour to no avail. "Will you need any help with your bags?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and swiped snow off her hair and shoulders. "No thank you."

Across the lobby, the ding of the elevator caught her attention. Vegeta lifted his head and strolled into the lobby in a pair of pressed casual khakis and white dress shirt that hung on his tall and broad frame to perfection. Once again all female gazes shifted in his direction, including Bulma's. Even though she was still angry and annoyed, she couldn't get herself to turn away.

Vegeta smirked but kept it moving toward the hotel's indoor restaurant. She watched him go, feeling a rising tide of tears at life's injustice. The truth of the matter was that she did remember that beautiful time in New Hampshire last Christmas. How could she not? Vegeta had been all that she had hoped for in a lover…and even a best friend. But there were just some hurdles that were too big for them to leap over…or were they?

"Madame Briefs!" A woman from behind the front desk waved to her.

Bulma sighed and dragged her bags over.

"We had a cancellation today. Are you still looking for a room?"

"Oh, thank Kami. Yes, I would love a room. Thank you."

"Excellent." The woman turned to her computer.

Bulma happily dug through her purse and handed over her credit card. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

She smiled. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Briefs. Here is your room key. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." She glanced down at her key holder and read the room number. "But this is…"

"Ah, fancy seeing you here."

Bulma turned and was equally surprised to see the kind Santa Claus looking gentleman she had sat next to on the plane. "Oh. Hello." She glanced around. "You're staying here?"

"Seems I don't really have a choice, given the weather." He laughed with a curious. "Ho, ho, ho."

"Well, it looks like we're both stuck here." She expelled a long breath, thinking about her chance of doing an ambush proposal with the elusive Tao Anderson before Christmas. "I guess there are worse things than being stuck in a luxury hotel in the heart of Paris for Christmas." She said, grabbing her bags again.

"And what better place to make up with your boyfriend than in the City of Lights and the City of Love?"

"He's not…"

He held up a hand. "I'm old, not blind." He winked.

Her gaze dropped from his twinkling ones. "No, I suppose not." She started toward the elevator bay.

Her fake Santa followed. "You know, I've been around the world many times and I've seen a whole lot. The one thing I know for sure is that love is a very rare and precious thing. Personally, I think it would be foolish for anyone in this day and age to just throw it away."

Contrite, Bulma hung her head as she entered an empty elevator. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand." He said, stepping into the compartment behind her. "It's a conflict that is as old as time, a battle between your head and your heat. At the end of the day, you're going to have to ask yourself one thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you love him?"

Bulma opened her mouth to bark out an emphatic "no," but instead the words got caught in her throat and she was reduced to having a choking fit. Lust was one thing. Love was another. Maybe it was time to figure out exactly which side of the fence her heart was really on.

The elevator arrived at her floor and she flashed the older gentleman a brief smile and exited the compartment without answering his question. How could she explain her feelings to a stranger when she hardly understood them herself? She walked to her hotel suite that was two doors down from Vegeta's and quickly dragged her things inside.

The day was a bust…well, not completely when she considered that little sexcapade she'd had with Vegeta earlier. A smile swept across her face and then just as quickly she scolded herself. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it."

Bulma walked over to the bed and fell backwards onto the plush pillow top mattress. "I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't." She said, trying to convince herself. What she felt was lust. It just had to be. Kami knows that they couldn't be in a room for more than two minutes before they were ripping each other's clothes off.

Of course, they did have some fun outside the bedroom. Bora-Bora was fun. But then there were the extended weekend getaways to St. Luca, Aspen, and even the week-long trip to that resort. They had managed to climb out of bed long enough to go dancing, surfing and skiing. And generally they tended to have a great time.

'Then why are you fighting him so hard?' She thought. "Because it won't last." She argued with herself.

The handful of boyfriends that she'd had in the past always had a problem with who she was outside of the bedroom. They couldn't take that she was an ambitious woman who worked long hours and oftentimes made more money than they did. It didn't matter whether they were professional businessmen themselves or not. At some point in the relationship, men always expected the woman to fall back and play some submissive role that wasn't in her playbook.

So when they realized that they couldn't control her, they left.

"They always leave."

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright, another chapter finished and it seems Bulma is struggling with her feelings for Vegeta. Well next chapter will be up next week, so until next time! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright here's the next chapter guys so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or 'Candy Christmas' by Adrianne Byrd, which this fic is based on.

Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..

* * *

Kin wasted no time rechecking the itinerary for Bulma's Paris trip and just as she thought, she had booked her boss for an executive room. Armed with a confirmation number, she made a quick call to the Hotel Le Meurice, but then received a puzzling answer that someone had called and canceled that reservation. She then proceeded to argue with the woman until she caught a glimpse of Inari, smiling as she sauntered down the cubicle aisles.

"That bitch." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Oh. Not you, ma'am. Thanks for your help." Kin quickly hung up the phone, jumped up from her seat and raced to catch up with Inari. "You think your ass is slick, don't you?"

"Hmm?" Inari turned with a smile still in place.

"How did you know which hotel I'd booked Bulma with?"

She shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

Kin's eyes narrowed.

"Or I simply found out where Tao Anderson was having his company's annual Christmas party. You're not the only one here with contacts, you know." She shrugged. "What's the big deal? Paris has plenty of hotels. I'm sure that she can find a room somewhere."

"Or perhaps share a room with her colleague?"

Inari's brow popped up. "Oh, did she now? You know I only booked a single bed for Vegeta. Any word on whether they−"

"No. You're barking up the wrong tree. Bulma and Vegeta are like oil and water. They are never going to mix."

Inari settled behind her desk. "You keep telling yourself that. I know what I see, and I see two people fighting tooth and nail being in love."

"You're delusional."

"And you're going to lose your bet." She turned up her smile.

"We'll see about that." Kin whipped around and marched to her desk. She needed to get Bulma another room fast.

* * *

Kin dialed and redialed Bulma's cell phone only to be transferred to her voice mail. After the twelfth time, she simply just e-mailed and texted the information for the new room she was able to book at the Castle Hotel. It was the best that she could do and she prayed that it would be enough.

"Merry Christmas, Kin." Chi-Chi cheered as she stopped before her desk. "You're ready to hit happy hour over at the Olive Leaf? They are having a mistletoe and a karaoke contest. I figured that you, me, and Launch could get on stage and perform "Santa Baby."

"Ooh, count me in. But what is a mistletoe contest?" She asked, shutting down her computer.

"Hell if I know, but it sounds like a lot of fun."

Kin laughed and grabbed her purse from underneath her desk. When she went to stand up, she was surprised to see Mr. Ringo making his way toward them. "Hello, ladies. Is Ms. Briefs in or has she already gone for the day?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Briefs is out of town on a business trip. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"She's out of town, too?" He crossed his arms. "Hmm. Do you have a number I can reach her at? I had my secretary try to reach her on her cell phone, but we just kept reaching her voice mail."

Kin's antennae went up. "No, not yet, but, um, I'm sure she'll get in contact with me soon. Would you like for me to deliver a message?"

"Well…" He looked around to see whether he was about to be overheard. "I wanted to be the one to tell her, but I'm about to take the family out to Basil Town for the holidays. My in-laws are there. Anyway, I wanted to be the one to tell her that the accounting department had recalculated the numbers and it seems that there was an error."

"An error?" Kin's heart leapt. "In Ms. Briefs' favor?" She asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"It appears so. Her numbers ending in November were actually 2.3 billion to Mr. Ouiji's 1.8 billion. She's clearly this year's winner for top ad executive for the year, and the company's next vice president of sales. When you talk to her, give her my congratulations."

Kin wanted to shout, "Hallelujah" but settled for just beaming at the president. "I will definitely tell her. Merry Christmas, Mr. Ringo!"

"Merry Christmas, ladies." He tilted his head toward Chi-Chi. "Good luck with the mistletoe contest." He winked.

Once he walked away, Kin did an odd sort of victory dance while Chi-Chi rushed around and squealed with her in excitement.

"Now I know we're celebrating tonight!"

"You never miss a chance to celebrate."

"Damn right. So get your things and let's go."

The phone rang.

"Hold up." Kin picked up the phone. "Bulma Briefs office. Oh, Mr. Renjiro, Merry Christmas." She listened as he stated that he was missing a couple of pages on the final proposal numbers. "Let me just check if I can find those in Ms. Briefs' office and if so I'll fax those right over." She disconnected the call and held up a finger. "Give me one minute." She told Chi-Chi and then rushed into Bulma's office to see whether there was a backup file for the Renjiro proposal. She quickly rifled through the drawers, hoping for a quick find, but then had to sit down and take her time. But when she pulled open the bottom drawer, she got the shock of her life.

"Oh my Kami!" Kin reached down, picked up a small frame and just stared.

"C'mon Kin. Are we going to hit the club or not?"

Kin didn't move.

"What's the matter?" Chi-Chi strolled over to the massive desk to see what had captured her friend's attention, only to look at the picture frame and gasp in shock herself. "Oh. My. Kami."

"I already said that." Kin croaked, shaking her head at a wedding photo. "I don't believe it. Bulma and Vegeta…are married?"

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: I know this chapter was pretty short and not any Vegeta and Bulma action. But I'm sure you all didn't expect the news now did you. But its true, Vegeta and Bulma are actually married! Next chapter will be up in two days since most of it is already written out. Also it'll go more into detail about their nuptials so get ready for that. Until next time! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm sure most people were surprised that Vegeta and Bulma were married. This chapter goes more into detail about their nuptials and more flashbacks as well! Also there is a lemon this chapter so get ready for that and sit back and happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or 'Candy Christmas' by Adrianne Byrd, which this fic is based on.

Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..

* * *

Vegeta sat alone at a small table next to a window inside the hotel's restaurant, listening to Christmas carols sung in French. As he watched big flakes descend from the sky and blanket the beautiful landscape, a sadness that he'd been trying to suppress threatened to engulf him. Maybe it was finally time to give up, time to stop chasing after someone who didn't want to be caught, even if it was his wife. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. It wasn't in his nature to quit, but he definitely felt that his back was up against a wall and it was time to face the very real possibility that he and Bulma had reached the end of the road.

When he thought about all the women in his past, and there were quite a few of them, he couldn't remember any of them giving him as hard a time as Bulma Briefs had. Hell, he couldn't remember any of them holding his attention more than a couple of weeks, if he was going to be completely honest with himself.

He wasn't just a simple guy, he always thought that. He came from a high-class family. He graduated at the top of his class at Metro East University and then then headed to Metro East Law. After passing the bar, he'd worked for his father's prestigious law firm and started rolling in some serious money. His sudden shift into advertising happened for one reason and one reason only: Bulma Briefs.

He wanted her and he was willing to do and go anywhere to have her.

"Your drink, monsieur." His waiter sat a whisky sour down on the table. "Your order will be up soon."

"Thanks." He said and then cast his gaze back out of the window. He had done a lot of dumb shit in his life, but marrying Bulma just hours after meeting her in Bora-Bora was not one of them. He just wished that she could say the same thing….

* * *

Christmas Day 2014…

They had been secretly married for a full year and for the most part living separate lives, Bulma in West City and he in East City. At the time he understood, they were, after all, two strangers who had done something really irrational by getting married after one wild night in Bora-Bora. She had a career and an image she had to preserve, at least that was what she kept telling him. To be honest, he didn't know how their impromptu marriage would work with his own family and friends, either, but he was convinced, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was in love. So he eventually worked up the nerve, sat his father and brother down and announced that he was married.

It would have been better if he'd actually had his wife by his side. Sure, Bulma would pencil him in for a hot weekend from time to time, and for a few days afterward, he'd forget about pressuring her to meld their two lives together. But after a while he started wondering whether she had any intentions of really becoming his wife. His mind ran wild with possibilities of their being another man in her life, but those accusations were met with laughs and assurances that that wasn't the case.

So this Christmas, their one-year anniversary, Vegeta was taking a leap of faith to force his so-called wife to make a choice. Christmas Eve had been another wild exotic ride with his playful use of strawberries. They had fucked each other's brains out and now that the sun was up, he was ready to do it again. He woke her up by nibbling on her lower earlobe and sliding his hands in between her creamy, white thighs.

She moaned, smiling and then turned over in his arms so that she could devour his Christmas morning kiss with equal passion. "Merry Christmas lover." She said.

Normally that would've been a pleasant greeting, but on this morning, it touched a raw nerve. "Is that how you see me? As just your lover?"

Clearly the question surprised her because she pulled back from his kiss-swollen lips and stared questioningly into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

He wanted to buy into her innocent act, but a growing part of him was forcing himself to confront this situation head on. "I mean, do you view me as your lover or as your husband?"

There was a long pregnant pause that had Vegeta fearing the answer.

Finally, she gave a half laugh and shook her head. "That's a ridiculous question." She turned and climbed out of bed.

He sat up. "Is it?"

"Of course it is." She headed to the bathroom and shut the door as if that meant it was the end of discussion.

Vegeta stared at the door, a bit shocked at her abrupt behavior. The shower was turned on and he climbed out of bed with the thought of joining her, but was thrown a monkey wrench when he discovered that she had locked the door. "What the hell?" He knocked on the door and grew frustrated when, instead of letting him in, she started singing in the shower.

He walked down the hall to the guest room and used its adjoining shower. The whole time he was there he couldn't fight the feeling that while he'd come to jump-start their marriage, she had come to end it.

An hour later, she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and smiling as if she hadn't just walked out the moment they were about to start arguing. He sat on the edge of the bed with a small golden box, complete with a red bow, sitting on his lap.

"What's that?" She asked, stopping in the center of the room.

Vegeta, still a bit annoyed, looked up and locked gazes with her. "It's one of your Christmas gifts."

Her smile lit up the room. "Are we exchanging those now? I have yours down in the−"

"Later. I really want you to open this one right now."

She looked at him oddly. "Oookay." She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He handed the box over and watched her hesitate before opening it. Finally, she took the plunge and ripped off the wrapping and lifted the top off the box. What she found inside caused her brows to dip with confusion. "A key?"

"A key."

She cocked her head. "I don't understand."

He smiled. "Then maybe I should show you." Twenty minutes later, he pulled his black Mercedes up into the driveway of a stunning two million dollar estate.

He was incredibly nervous.

She was remarkably silent.

That was until he opened the door to their new house with the key from the golden box.

"You bought a house?"

"Yeah."

But there was no squeal of excitement, hugs or even showers of kisses. Instead the woman he'd hoped to build his life with simply turned to him and said. "I want a divorce."

Vegeta stared at her. Either he couldn't or didn't want to believe he'd heard her correctly. Then again, hadn't he sort of expected this?

"Why?" He asked, plain and simple.

Bulma slapped a hand against her forehead and started pacing in a small circle. "Do you really have to ask that question? I mean, we hardly know each other."

His brows jumped up in amusement.

"I mean other than sexually." She clarified.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "It certainly isn't because of my lack of trying."

"That's just it. Why are you trying so hard?"

"Pardon?"

She huffed out an important breath. "I mean…what we did was really…really stupid. Hell, I'm not even sure that our marriage is even legal."

Vegeta stepped back. She was unloading an awful lot on him right now and he wasn't a man accustomed to rejection.

"I've been meaning to tell you." She said after a long beat of silence."

"And for a whole year you couldn't find the time?" He tried to keep his tone on an even keel despite the fact that he could feel his temperature rising by the second. He had never spent so much time trying to seduce, charm and romance a woman in all his life. What on earth did it take to win this woman's heart?

Bulma drew a deep breath. "I was hoping you would…"

"What? Pick up on the hint?"

She dropped her head. "Something like that."

He took another step back and shook his head. "Well, maybe I did. And maybe I'm just crazy for hoping that I could convince you to change your mind."

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"C'mon." He said, his confidence slowly returning. "Sure we met under unusual circumstances and maybe it was crazy to get married in Bora-Bora by, admittedly, a questionable pastor, but you can't tell me that you regret it. I won't believe you."

"I was drunk out of my mind." She insisted.

"And the weekend getaways since then? The resort, Aspen and St. Lucia?" She hesitated and he knew that he had his answer. His eyes fell to her long neck where he could see her fast heartbeat.

Buh-bump. Buh-bump.

Bulma continued to shake her head. "Look. It will never work. I-I'm not even sure I believe in marriage."

"What?"

"You'll never understand."

He frowned. "Have you been married before?"

"No, but…you'd have to have been living under a rock for the past few decades not to know that marriages don't work anymore. Someone always leaves or cheats or just betrays the other person. And usually it's the man!"

"Excuse me?"

"It won't work okay?" She glanced around the large home. "We should've just left it at sex. Anything outside of that gets too complicated."

"So you were just looking for a boy toy"

"I didn't say that."

"You're not really saying that much." He charged back. His irritation started building up again.

Tears started to glisten in Bulma's eyes as if she was fighting some inner war with herself. "You shouldn't have bought this place like this. You should've consulted me." She sniffed and continued to shake her head. "I can't move here. Did you think I was just going to give up my life…my career and blindly move here to East City…and what, become a housewife?"

"Fine. I'll move to West City."

"No. I'm not asking you to do that."

"I'm offering."

"Just…stop." She held her hands up and stepped back as though his mere presence was making it difficult for her to think.

He decided right then and there that he liked it better when she wasn't thinking. "Look. It doesn't matter how or where we met. The only thing that matters is how we feel about each other." Vegeta walked back over to her. "How we met wasn't an accident. It was fate." He gathered her into his arms and waited until her watery gaze met his before he slowly lowered his head.

Encouraged that she didn't pull away, Vegeta dipped his tongue in between her cherry-flavored lips and slid his arms around her curvy hips. She felt so good in his arms that nothing on earth would ever be able to convince him that she didn't belong there. His heart took flight when Bulma's arm slid around his neck and pulled him even closer. The sparks that had always been there from the beginning were once again shooting all over the place. Once again they were swept into a passion that neither one of them could explain or could stop.

In the empty foyer of their new house, they tore at each other's clothes. And in no time at all, Vegeta had his wife, legitimate or not, naked on their new hardwood floor in the "side wind-her" position. A wonderful pose that had Bulma lying on her side with her left leg raised over Vegeta's shoulder while he straddled her bottom thigh and hugged her calf that lay across his chest as he entered her. Once he was in deep, he wound and whirled his hips.

With each thrust, he discovered a new pleasure zone that kept them both on the edge of ecstasy. He started kissing her calves and then behind her knees. She grew so wet, she felt like a giant water slide. But he continued to stroke slow and deep in between her smooth and warm walls. Panting heavily, Bulma got in on the act by dipping her fingers between her open legs and started twirling her fingers around her clit. Faster and faster her fingers whirled, causing her body to start trembling for her honey-coated hands and slipped them into his mouth where he proceeded to suck and lick them clean.

Her walls started tightening and Vegeta's eyes started to roll to the back of his head. He lowered her leg and turned her body into a straight missionary position. "You belong to me." He whispered against the shell of her ear. "We belong together." He was sure that he was getting through to her, if the tears that were sliding down the corners of her eyes were any indication.

He wasn't young or even naïve. He knew that much of what Bulma had said to him was the truth. And it wasn't as if there was any shortage of women that vied for his attention. And in the past he had definitely had had his fun. But there came a time in every man's life when he had to put away childish things and become a man. For him that time had come the night he met his wife. There was just something about the woman in his arms that monopolized his thoughts and kept his body in constant longing.

"Oh, Vegeta." She whispered, rolling her head back and thrusting her breasts toward his hungry mouth. He sucked, nibbled and tugged on her dime-sized nipples and then watched as she wiggled and squirmed. A few minutes later, he was entering her from behind. Bulma released a long satisfying moan as his hands anchored on to her hips and he started hammering his way into her lower belly.

Vegeta hissed and moaned at the feel of her vaginal muscles tightening around him and then a few seconds later they started trembling violently. She could hardly catch her breath and before they knew it they were calling out each other's names as a powerful orgasm overtook them and shook them to their core.

Spent and satisfied, they lay in each other's arms with Vegeta peppering kisses across her collarbone and then down her shoulders. "We belong together."

It was a nice Christmas, but by New Year's, his elusive wife was gone…again. But this time, Vegeta followed her…all the way to NuMedias.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright I think I'm going to stop it here. But there was a sweet lemon and it was more in depth of their relationship so people should be happy. Next chapter will pick back with Vegeta in the restaurant and he might even get a special guest during his dinner. Look out for the next chapter which will up soon, so until next time! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

BlueMoon Goddess: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! And for the beginning of the new year, my gift to you is the continuation of the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or 'Candy Christmas' by Adrianne Byrd, which this fic is based on.

Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..

* * *

"Your dinner, monsieur." Vegeta's waiter placed his prime Angus rib eye in front of him with a smile. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"No, everything looks fine."

The waiter bobbed his head and drifted off.

Just when Vegeta was about to turn his attention to his delicious looking meal, he saw Bulma stroll into the restaurant's door. As usual, she was stunning, even in a pair of basic black slacks and a red turtleneck. He was sure that he wasn't the only one who thought so either, judging by the number of men's heads that swirled in her direction.

He waited and eventually her gaze found his from across the room. For a long moment, they just stared at one another. And when the hostess approached, Bulma surprised him by pointing toward him before heading his way.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, gesturing to the empty seat across from him.

"Of course not."

She took a deep breath and then pulled out the chair. The moment her butt hit the chair, his waiter reappeared and asked for her drink order. "The pinot noir will be fine."

"But of course, mademoiselle." He tilted his head and then drifted off again.

"It's nice of you to join me." Vegeta said, slicing a piece of his rib eye.

"Well, if I recall, neither one of us likes to eat alone."

One side of his lips kicked up into a smirk. "Sure." He stabbed a piece of meat and then offered it up to her. "Would you like to try a bite?"

"No. I'm not that hungry." On cue, her stomach roared like a lion gaining ground on a wildebeest.

Vegeta's brows crashed together while he tried to hold back his laughter.

"All right." She said, exhaling. "Maybe I'll just have a little bite." She leaned forward and plucked the meat off the end of his fork with her teeth and proceeded to moan as she chewed.

"I take it its good." He sawed off another slice and offered it to her again. This time, she didn't put up a fake protest and accepted the succulent strip of meat with another moan.

Vegeta smiled as he watched her eat. The last time he fed her like this was with strawberries and in front of a fireplace. "So are we going to call it a truce this evening?"

Her blue eyes fluttered up to him. "I guess I can put away my claws for one evening."

"Glad to hear it." He offered her another slice.

Bulma accepted it with a smile. "It doesn't mean that you're off the hook. I still intend on landing this account tomorrow."

"I'm sure you do." He reached for his whisky sour and stared at her over the rim of his glass.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Now who's lying?" She challenged.

Their waiter returned. "Your wine, mademoiselle? Have you had a chance to look at our menu?"

"Uh, thank you, but I think I'll just order what he's having."

"Of course." The waiter disappeared again.

"Now, what were you thinking so hard about?" She tried again.

"Nothing you want to hear." He tried again. His gaze drifted from her eyes down to the column of her neck.

"Stop." She said. "Don't do that."

His smirk returned. "As you wish."

Bulma took a deep breath. "Look. It's no secret that I'm physically attracted to you."

"You don't say."

"But that's it, Vegeta. Outside of the bedroom we have very little in common."

He laughed. "You don't really believe that. We're both competitive and ambitious. We both love to gamble, ski, surf, and even have a soft spot for strawberries."

She blinked at him.

"Should I continue?" When she continued to gape, he added. "Every morning you have to have a tall half-skinny, half-one percent extra hot split quad shot, two shots of expresso, two shots regular latte with whipped cream. You love your family and every night you like to read a couple of chapters of the latest, greatest sci-fi or mystery novel before falling asleep."

Bulma still stared at him.

"What? Some men listen."

"Your dinner, mademoiselle." Her waiter reappeared and set her food down. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

She shook her head and continued to stare at the man across from her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He prodded.

"Yeah. You never cease to amaze me."

He licked his lips again. "That should be a good thing."

* * *

Dinner was wonderful.

Bulma and Vegeta fell into easy conversation and for a while it felt as if they were once again away on one of those many weekend getaways that they used to do in the first year of their dubious marriage. And after a couple glasses of wine, Bulma's gaze warmed and she started regretting her declaration of never sleeping with him again. Hell, it was the Christmas holidays and technically they were approaching their second anniversary of their legally uncertain marriage.

At least she thought it wasn't legit.

"So? This is your room?" Vegeta asked, stopping at her door while she searched for her key.

"Yes it is." She answered, smiling up at him.

"You know, you could invite me in for a nightcap. I won't tell anyone." He placed a hand against the door frame over her head and smirked down at her. "I'm really good at keeping a secret."

" _That_ , Mr. Ouiji, you are. I have to hand it to you. You had me on pins and needles all year, wondering when you were going to tell everyone at NuMedias that we were married."

"Something tells me that wouldn't have gone over too well."

"You're right. I probably would've killed you."

He laughed. "Well, since I'm partial to breathing it's a good thing I kept my mouth shut." He brushed his hand under her chin. "But I'm still hoping that you'll come around."

Bulma's heart squeezed at the hope shining in his eyes. And for a brief moment, it almost rubbed off on her. "Good night." She whispered.

Vegeta quirked up a brow. "Are you sure?"

 _No_. "Yes." She bobbed her head and to make sure that she didn't change her mind, she turned around and slipped her key into the lock.

"Night." He said, backing away from the door as she hurried inside.

"Good night." With a final smile, she shut the door and then pressed her body against it. After several deep breathes, she tried to shake all thoughts of Vegeta out of her head and tried to get ready for bed.

" _Do you love him?"_

It was the last thing that drifted across her mind before she fell asleep and the first thing when she woke up the next morning. By the time she was getting ready for Anderson Viotex's Christmas party, she was sick of hearing the question. However, the answer had a hard time cresting her lips because it made no logical sense, why or how could she be in love? She had met a man during a wild time in Bora-Bora, a weekend where she'd let her hair down and acted like the complete opposite of the no-nonsense, take-charge woman that had kept her at the top of her profession. She'd gambled away a fortune, danced on top of tables and slept with someone she hardly knew on the first night and then hours later married him.

So how in the hell could she truly be in love?

Sure, Christmas Day was technically their second anniversary and she had a whole year to make good on her promise to file for divorce. But the truth of the matter was that she couldn't bring herself to actually file the papers. And Vegeta knew it. He sensed it. That was the whole reason behind him dropping his life in Easy City and following her to West City. Maybe she could have handled it if he'd stopped at just that. But to then take a job at her company and proceed to try and take away something that she had spent a lifetime trying to build? How could she ever forgive that?

"And still I haven't filed for divorce."

Bulma stared at her reflection again, hoping upon hope that the image starting back at her in the mirror would answer this complex question for her. The morning after their five minute wedding ceremony on the beach of Bora-Bora, she had thought the simple fix would have been just to get their marriage annulled. But when Vegeta had awakened that morning looking at her like she was the most beautiful and precious thing in the world, the words had just gotten stuck in her throat.

Bulma's usual no-nonsense attitude had failed her. Days later, she had practically run to West City, telling him that she needed time to break the news to her family, friends and even business associates that she was a married woman. But once she'd arrived home, she'd fallen back into her old workaholic habits and couldn't admit to doing something that was so illogical and foolish to anyone. She had promised herself that the next time she talked to her _husband_ that she would just tell him the real deal and request a divorce.

That was the plan.

 _Sticking_ to the plan was another story.

Every time Vegeta had called or tried to meet her, she had come up with excuses or exaggerated her work schedule. The times she had agreed to meet him for the weekend getaways, she had fully intended to tell him that she wanted an annulment or a divorce. But each time she saw him and each time she was locked in his arms, reason and logic were no longer a part of her vocabulary or thinking.

Vegeta Ouiji had a way of bringing out another side of her that she wasn't so willing to let go. With him, she was uninhibited, wild and sexy.

But was she in love?

It was a hell of a question to be asking oneself after two years of marriage, but here she was, staring at herself in the mirror and wondering why, with such a desperate shortage of good men, was she trying her level best to get rid of the one she'd snagged by accident.

'Because all men leave…maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually they all do.' Hadn't she witnessed that with her ex-boyfriend and the countless number of men in her friends past?

And yet…none of it felt true when it came to Vegeta. The man was relentless and stubborn if nothing else. Their battle at NuMedias for the past year in some weird way showed her that he would stop at nothing to win her back. She kept running and he kept chasing.

But was she making the biggest mistake of her life by refusing to admit that maybe, just maybe, she couldn't control everything? While still staring at her reflection in the mirror, Bulma pulled on the thin chain around her neck and pulled up the simple gold band that Vegeta had purchased at a casino shop in Bora-Bora. She remembered being giddy as a teenager when he had slipped it onto her finger. It was either that or one too many tequila sunrises.

It wasn't much, a simple band with a small cut diamond…but she kind of loved it. But did she love him?

"Yes." Bulma closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath. "Damn." She turned away from the mirror and marched out of the bathroom. She couldn't deal with any of this right now. She had a Christmas party to crash.

* * *

It was easier than she expected. Outside the main atrium of the hotel, employees and party guests were laughing and drinking in beautiful gowns and tuxedos. Christmas classics were being played on the piano by a handsome man in black tuxedo tails. Waiters and waitresses floated through the crowd with trays of hor d'oeuvres and tall flutes of champagne.

The mood was light and joyous. Bulma put on her best smile and put her head into the game. The faster she cornered and gave her little pitch to Tao Anderson, the better. She glided through the crowd in a soft peach colored gown with straps around her arms instead of her shoulder. The gentle draping flowed with soft waves from just below her breasts to around her curvy hips. Her long, firm legs were showcased by the long split on the side of her gown as she walked.

Men paused. Their heads and gazes tracked her while she moved through clusters of people to the open bar. Kami knew that she needed a drink. Bad. She ordered a Caipirinha in perfect French, smiled and then swept her gaze around the crowd.

"Bonsoir."

Bulma turned toward the whiskey voice and saw that it belonged to a long haired blonde with the most startling pair of green eyes she'd ever seen. "Bonsoir." She responded in kind.

They fell into easy, flirtatious conversation. The handsome Parisian praised her beauty and seemed downright fascinated by her smooth ivory skin. She blushed and batted her eyes prettily before asking whether he'd seen Tao Anderson anywhere. It was sad to say that she didn't even know what the elusive and eccentric billionaire looked like. The man avoided having his picture taken like the plague.

"I don't see him around." The man said. "But I'm sure that he'll be along shortly."

Bulma nodded and went back to flirting outrageously. That is until the energy in the room shifted and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She, like most of the women in the room, turned her head. Sure enough, Vegeta strolled into the crowd looking like an Adonis in his black tuxedo. She watched him effortlessly turn on the charm and melt into the crowd.

She tried to pull her eyes away when a bevy of women started laughing around him.

"A friend of yours?" Her whiskey voiced friend asked.

"No. Not exactly." She said, finally returning her attention to the friendly Frenchman. "I'm sorry, Coyne, what did you say you did at Anderson Viotex?"

"Actually, I'm the vice president." He boasted with a widening smile. "My father owns the company."

"Oh…is that right?" She eased up closer to him. "So you're Coyne Anderson?"

"Yes, my father owns the company…for now. I believe that he'll be announcing his retirement this evening."

That news shocked her and clearly it was written on her face.

"Don't worry. I promise not to run my father's company into the ground."

Bulma couldn't believe her luck. "I'm sure you'll be great."

Coyne inched closer himself. "I hope so. I have some rather big shoes to fill, but I think I'm ready to prove that I'm up for the job." He reached for his drink on the bar. "Now. About you. I don't recall ever meeting you before. Which department do you work in?"

"Oh, well…I don't exactly work for Viotex." She admitted.

Coyne cocked his head. "Then you're here as someone's date? I should have known that someone as beautiful as you couldn't be here alone."

"No−"

"You would be right about that." Vegeta said, sliding up behind Bulma and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Bulma's smile melted off her face. She turned, but before she could scold or level an angry glare in Vegeta's direction, he pressed a kiss against her full lips.

"Hello darling. Sorry I'm late." He placed another kiss against the tip of her nose before shifting his attention to Coyne and thrusting out a hand. "Thanks for keeping my _wife_ company."

Coyne's surprised gaze shot to Bulma. "Not a problem. It's been my pleasure. Excuse me, won't you?" With a final smile, he turned and drifted back into the crowd.

"Wait, Monsieur Anderson…" But he was gone. She whipped back around to her smirking husband. "Do you know who that was?"

"I gather Monsieur Anderson." He looked toward the bartender. "A whiskey sour, please."

"Right. _Tao Anderson's_ son. I was just seconds away from…oh never mind." She grabbed her own drink and tossed it back like a seasoned sailor. "If you think you're going to snatch this account out from under me, you have another thing coming."

One side of Vegeta's lips kicked up into his famous smirk. "C'mon. You know the _real_ reason I'm here." The bartender handed him his drink.

She stretched up a single brow.

"It's all about you, little minx. It's always been all about you." He held up his glass in a silent toast before draining the contents in one long gulp. He seemed tense, edgy. Maybe he hadn't liked sleeping alone last night.

Her gaze narrowed as she picked up his somber tone. "Now what was that supposed to mean?"

"Come now Bulma. Let's stop playing games. I'm practically at the end of my rope here. You say 'jump' and I say 'how high.' I honestly don't know how much more of this bullshit I can take."

"Finally, you've come to your senses." She quipped, but immediately regretted it after the look he shot her.

"Yeah, finally." He stood there for a moment longer, gazing into her eyes. "I'm sorry I've wasted your time." He surprised her by placing a kiss against the corner of her lips. "Goodbye, Bulma." He pressed something into her hand.

Bulma's brows crashed together as she watched Vegeta turn and thread back through the crowd. Unaccustomed to him retreating in the middle of a perfectly good argument, she actually stood there waiting for him to turn back around to finish what they'd started. However, the more distance he stretched between them, the more nervous she became. If he looked back, everything was going to be okay, she told herself. She waited and waited. When he came close to disappearing from sight, she started mentally willing and then pleading for him to turn around.

He never did. She glanced down and opened her hand. Her vision blurred at seeing the simple gold band she'd given him on their wedding night.

"That didn't look like that went too well."

Bulma jumped and then glanced to her right. Her Santa Claus look alike stood next to her with a solemn smile. "Ah. It's you again."

His smile broadened. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"No. No. I didn't mean it like that." She flashed him a smile and then glanced back over her shoulder to see if she could still see Vegeta. When Bulma realized he was gone, her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach and tears stung the back of her eyes.

'He's just…testing you.' She nodded at the logic. It was exactly something he would do, trick her into chasing after him, just so he could prove a point.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Her jolly friend asked.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore." She answered under her breath.

"Too bad. Because it's clear that man was definitely crazy about you."

Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head. "It would've never worked out. I would've…messed it up somehow. I mean…more than I already have.

Her Santa Claus chuckled at her. "I knew that you loved him."

She closed her eyes and then turned to look at him. "And how did you know that?"

He reached up and touched her slender neck. "I can see your heat beating whenever you look at him."

 _Buh-bump_. _Buh-bump_.

Those hot tears that she had been struggling to keep in check finally burst through the wall that she'd spent a lifetime building and rushed over her mascara coated lashes. "Could you excuse me, um…I don't think I ever caught your name."

"Tao. Tao Anderson." He thrust out his hand. "Nice to officially meet you."

Bulma blinked and then laughed at the situation. "It's nice to meet you, Tao. But…I really have to go."

Tao winked. "I completely understand. Good luck and Merry Christmas."

Bulma kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas." She smiled and took off after her man.

She just hadn't planned on him already being checked out of the hotel.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Bulma finally realized her feelings. Hopefully Vegeta will hear her out next chapter. Also next chapter is the final chapter to this Vegeta and Bulma Christmas story so be prepared for that and until next time. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright guys this is the last chapter to this story. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and following this story. So happy reading and enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, it's characters, or 'Candy Christmas' by Adrianne Byrd, which this fic is based on.

Summary: Peace on Earth and goodwill to all men? Not if the man in question is Vegeta, Bulma's competitor since he started at their ad agency a year ago. But on a business trip to Europe, rivalry gives way to a red-hot, explosive affair that makes her realize that what she really wants for Christmas is right in front of her, just waiting to be unwrapped…..

* * *

A giddy Inari raced through the Christmas decorated office of NuMedias in her favorite Prada heels and her staple tight pencil skirt. "He's back. He's back." She announced to the ladies in their cubicles.

In sync the woman whipped out their compact mirrors, added swaths of lipstick, checked to make sure that their various hair-dos were picture perfect. Some even added a spritz of perfume, if need be. A split second later, a _ding_ from the elevator bay had them all scrambling to put their mirrors and cosmetics away and then cast their eyes toward the opening elevator doors in time to see their early morning attraction.

Vegeta lifted his head and strolled into the office dressed in a sharp royal blue suit that fit his frame to an absolute perfect tee. The man's effortless sophistication still made head swirls, hearts flutter and moisten the panties of most of the supermajority female staff. But there was something different about him this time. Sure, he was still the definition of fine, but there was a melancholy air about him as he walked down the aisle.

When it was clear that he wasn't about to offer his regular greeting, the women looked to each other and then chorused first. "Morning Vegeta."

"Morning." He mumbled and kept moving toward his office.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Chi-Chi asked, creeping out of her chair.

"I'd say that things didn't go so well with him and the missus in Paris.

"We don't know if they're still married." Kin said, appearing at her friend's side. "I'm willing to bet that they're divorced or something. That's the only thing that makes sense."

"Uh-huh." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Is that a real bet?"

"I'll put five on that." Launch said, from across the cubicle aisle.

"I got five." Eighteen, a few cubicles over, piped up. Soon a group of about twenty were huddled around Chi-Chi's desk as she took bets for the next office pool.

The elevator dinged again and at first, the women didn't pay it any mind until Kin glanced up and started elbowing the women. "Morning, Ms. Briefs."

Bulma glanced up as she rushed out of the small compartment. "Morning Kin. Do you know whether Veggie is in yet?"

"Veggie? Um, er, you mean Mr. Ouiji? Yes, he just, um, walked toward his office."

"Great, thanks." She rushed off toward Vegeta's office.

The group of women turned toward each other. " _Veggie_?" Their gazes shifted among themselves for another half second and then they all took off running toward Ouiji's office so that they could see what was going on.

* * *

It was his last day, Vegeta had decided. No way could he keep working for NuMedias. It would be complete torture to see Bulma day after day now that he'd made up his mind that it was time to let it go. He sat down at his desk, booted up the computer and started typing out his letter of resignation.

There was a soft knock on his door and he assumed that it was Inari and didn't look up. "If it's not important right now, Inari, could you come back a little later?"

"I'm afraid that it is important."

Vegeta's fingers stopped pecking away on the keyboard when he recognized the voice behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, still refusing to look up. "I thought you'd still be in Paris."

"Well, I would've been if you hadn't pulled that little stunt."

Frowning, Vegeta finally looked up. "Stunt?"

"Running away…before I had the chance to push you away." She admitted, walking over to his desk. "It wasn't like our regularly scheduled fight."

He sat there, staring at her.

Bulma's small smile fluttered weekly. "You were supposed to laugh at that."

"Sorry."

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

He drew a deep breath while he thought it over. "No."

Bulma's brows jumped in surprised, but then she seemed to realize that there was no reason for him to go easy on her, not after all she'd put him through in the last two years.

"Fine." She drew a deep breath and pressed on. "During my flight back here, I really, really thought hard about what I was going to say to you. What words would really explain why I was so…scared of how I feel for you. And honestly and truly I don't think there are any."

Vegeta dropped his gaze. "Pity."

"I'm a realist. I have been all my life. _But_ since I met you by accident or by fate, I couldn't seem to fit this very square box into a round hole." She moved behind his desk, inching closer to him in his big leather chair. "Logically, we _don't_ make sense. We don't. _But_ …there's something. Some…"

"Spark?" He supplied.

Bulma smiled and boldly sat down on his lap. "It's much bigger than a spark." She said and slid her arms around his neck. "I love you…and frankly I'm tired of fighting it."

Vegeta met her gaze, but made no move to return her affection. "I don't know, Bulma."

Her heart skipped a beat. It was the first time he hadn't called her little minx. Maybe it was too late. Her gaze lowered, but then her smile slowly returned. "Do you want to know a little secret about how a woman can tell whether a man wants her?"

"This should be interesting." He said, folding his arms.

She lifted a finger and then tapped it against the side of his neck.

"This vein right here is connected to your heart muscles and whenever your heart starts racing, this little baby right here starts pulsing like crazy. And this sucker hasn't stopped jumping since I sat down."

"Is that right?"

"That's right. Buh-bump. Buh-bump."

He smiled and caressed her neck as well. "Buh-bump."

The women in the hallway startled Vegeta and Bulma when they started clapping and chanting. " _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ "

Bulma's face colored with embarrassment, but then she turned back toward her smiling, not sure legal husband and felt she had to say one more thing. "I love you, _Veggie_."

Vegeta's warm gaze swept over her. "Love you too, little minx."

" _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss_." The women chanted.

"What do you say we get married…again?" He asked. "Make it stick this time."

" _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ "

Bulma pulled at one of the small chains from her neck and lifted both of their wedding bands from Bora-Bora. "I'd love it."

" _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ "

There was a tap on the office window and Bulma and Vegeta turned to see the window washer chanting. " _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ "

Bulma leaned forward until their lips touched and then she fed from his mouth hungrily. Vegeta moaned and wrapped his arms around her.

A thunderous applause erupted from the hallway as the women then poured into the office.

* * *

Christmas Eve…

Vegeta and Bulma's wedding was just as sweet the second time around. Bulma was surprised that he was able to find someone to marry them in three days, but he boasted of calling in a few favors and before she knew it, they were at Mandarin Oriental standing before a preacher in front of family, friends and coworkers, exchanging vows and rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Their smiling preacher announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Vegeta leaned toward his wife in an amazing white Vera gown that he had claimed he'd just happened to pick off the rack. It was just a coincidence that it fit her body perfectly. When they sealed their love with a kiss, the crowd erupted with cheers and applause.

At the reception, Bulma was still answering questions about when and how she and Vegeta met and fell in love. Some of the women were clearly jealous and others were genuinely happy that she and Vegeta had found their way to love.

Kin, Chi-Chi, and Inari were gathered around one of the reception tables, taking in the elegant décor of the room. "This place is absolutely beautiful." Kin commented. "The man can pull off a miracle in three days."

"You're telling me." Chi-Chi said, sipping her champagne. She was actually looking forward to the newlywed's first dance. "Someone must've canceled at the last minute or something. No way can someone pull off something like this in West City at the last minute."

Inari smiled. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say it was all last minute."

Kin and Chi-Chi's gaze shifted toward her. "What do you mean?"

Just then, Vegeta walked up to the table. "Is everyone enjoying themselves this evening?"

"Yes." Kin and Chi-Chi said, grinning at the officially off-the-market handsome god.

Kin hastily added. "Wonderful wedding. We're so happy for both of you."

"Thank you." He turned toward Inari. "I believe you have something for me?"

Inari's smile widened. "I sure do." She reached for her purse and pulled out a thick envelope. "Here you go. Your pool winnings."

Kin's face dropped. "You mean that you…planned this wedding all along?"

"Never underestimate a man with a plan, ladies." Vegeta smirked and then waltzed off with the sound of them laughing behind him.

* * *

Later that night, the renewed newlyweds wasted no time getting reacquainted with each others bodies. Tears of joy leaked from the corners of Bulma's eyes at the feel of Vegeta's mouth tasting every part of her. When that wasn't enough, he pressed his soft fingers through her wet, pink walls until her body's natural honey coated his fingers.

"Damn, Vegeta…don't stop."

He had no intention of stopping. His warm tongue mopped up her honey, swishing against the base of her clit and causing her legs to tremble violently. She reached for his head and then grinded against his open mouth. When she came, fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids and her body quaked deliciously.

Vegeta was willing to let her take a small break before they continued, but Bulma pulled him upward until she had a firm hold of his thick cock and then slid it between her full cherry-red lips like she was sucking on the sweetest dick ever created.

His mouth sagged open at the pure pleasure that swept through him, plus the sound of her lips sucking and smacking was a heady aphrodisiac that made his toes curl. Bulma turned her head and gave him a hard jawbreaker until a few drops of his salty cum started to ooze down her throat. He pulled back and kissed her lips. "Touch your pussy."

Bulma obeyed, sliding her long fingers down between her legs and spreading open her glistening lips and then twirled them inside.

"Are you nice and wet?"

"Mmm-hmm." She moaned, reaching for his dick again.

"Yeah?" He reached down and got a good feel himself. "Ah. Yeah. That's what I'm talking about." He pulled his cock away before she could vacuum suck it back between her lips. A second later, Vegeta slid into his wife's warm, sticky honey pot while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh, little minx. You have no idea how much I've missed us."

A wicked grin slanted Bulma's face as she gave his cock a nice, hard squeeze with her inner muscles.

Vegeta hissed and threw his head back. "Ah. You're going to make me come too soon."

 _Squeeze_. "I'm just showing you how much I missed you too." She panted. _Squeeze_.

His eyes kept rolling to the point he doubted whether he could start stroking just yet. That didn't stop Bulma's show. She rolled him over, happily taking the top position so she could bounce the ass he loved so much up and down his long shaft until he was the one writhing and thrashing beneath her.

 _Squeeze_. "You know there's a new pool at the office?"

"What?"

 _Squeeze_. _Squeeze_. _Squeeze_.

His nut sack started to tingle.

Bulma leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I placed a bet that you'd give me a baby on our honeymoon."

Vegeta's heavy-lidded eyes opened wide. "What did you say?"

"I want us to make a baby."

A smirk bloomed across his face. "Why didn't you say so?" He quickly tossed her onto her back, hooked her legs over his shoulders and finally got his deep stroking on until their bodies were dripping with sweat and Bulma's body was filled to the brim with potential babies.

Vegeta collapsed next to Bulma and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Vegeta brushed a hand down the column of her neck and felt the steady beating of her heart.

 _Buh-bump_. _Buh-bump_.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: And that's the end ladies and gents! Again thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoring this story. It means so much me. And because of you guys I already have another Vegeta x Bulma story in mind and will have it up within the New Year, so until the next Vegeta and Bulma fic guys! ^_^


End file.
